Dani Phantom
by nycorrall
Summary: Dani's life seems to be improving with her best friend, Luna, and new boyfriend, Jake. But new problems begin to arise. Jake is now hazardous to himself and to the entire city, Dan has somehow escaped, and a mysterious new boy begins to trail Dani. She and her brother must now team up to face the greatest challenge if their lives and once again save the world. Danielle Trilogy: 2
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own DP and I wish to own the movie In Time ;D**

Danielle glanced at her watch. "Shit! I'm gonna be late for class."

She ducked as a blow passed overhead. She swung her leg, feircly kicking her metallic opponent on his side. "Come on, Skulker! I'm gonna be late! Jesus!"

The two entities floated above Amity, a clear view of the small town beneath them. To her left, Danielle could see the school as students quickly rushed into their corresponding class. She only had two minutes. Two minutes! And Jake was waiting for her.

"I am Skulker, Hunter of all things rare and unique, and you, little ghost child, are as unique as they come. Being the clone of the powerful hero is just added bonus."

Danielle growled when the clock ticked, signifying one more minute. She pulled out her thermos, struggling to aim it directly at the big, metallic ghost. She threw an ecto blast that destroyed on of his wings before pressing the button of the cylindrical container. A large light engulfed the resisting spirit, sucking him inside.

Danielle instantly descended, worry clouding her glowing green eyes.

:~:~:

Jake and Luna glanced at the clock by the wall of Casper High. "There's still five more minutes." Luna brushed back a strand of her platinum blonde hair and carefully adjusted her glasses as she gazed up at the sky.

They patiently watched as the two figures fought for a brief moment before a sudden flash of light appeared, swallowing one of the tiny figures that floated in the air.

"She's coming!" Luna squealed, roughly slapping Jake's arm. He ignored her and brushed off the mild pain, his gray eyes sparkling when he caught sight of Danielle rushing towards them.

The teenage hybrid finally landed behind them, her pale face flushed. "Sorry," she breathed. "God, I can't believe I made it with one minute to spare."

"Actually, we still have four minutes." Luna informed her best friend.

Danielle's eyes widened. "What?" She glanced down at her watch; her long, silver hair curtained her face. "But...ugh, stupid watch." She tapped the screen of the small device.

Jake grinned when her iridescent green eyes met his own gray ones. She smiled and brushed back a strand of silver hair. "Skulker ripped my rubberband up there and my ponytail's gone."

Jake walked towards her and put an arm around his girlfriend. "Wow, my superhero girlfriend is wearing her hair down. I think it's sexy."

Luna grinned and pulled off a blue scungi from her wrist. "But us girls are always prepared." She tossed her best friend the ponytail.

Danielle smiled appreciatively. "Thanks."

She pulled back from her boyfriend, strapped on the ponytail, and transformed back into her human form after a quick confirmation that no one was looking.

"Come on." Jake briefly pecked Danielle's rosy lips before the trio began running back inside.

**A/N: Yes! I got the sequel posted! I'm so proud. I was gonna post it yesterday but...I had some technical problems. -.-**

**Anyways, here it is guys! I'm so excited!**

**I also saw In Time last night. It was EPIC! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Rewatching Paranormal Activty Two. Hm...most of it is pretty boring.**

Danielle grimaced and leaned back against her chair, sighing wearily. Mr. Lancer had been droning on and on about some french dude all hour, and she was simply bored. And, to top it all off, no ghost came to distract her now that she really needed it.

She glanced at Jake, but he was too focused on his assignment to notice her staring.

He put his head on his hand, leaning his elbow on the wooden desk so that his chin was propped up against his arm.

She grinned and took in his breathtaking looks: dark, brown, tousled hair; gleaming, gray eyes; a lean body that was always hidden behind dark hoodies. She almost couldn't believe he was finally hers.

Danielle's smiled faded as she noticed something peculiar.

Jake's arm had become seemingly transparent; the only clue that it was still there was the vague outline of his arm. Before she had time to process what was going on, Jake slid through the the desk and fell flat on the floor.

He blinked, a stupefied expression planted on his face. "What the fu-"

"Mr. Erin," Lancer interrupted with his usual monotone voice, "care to explain why you were falling asleep in my class?" The older man glared down at the astonished teenager, ignoring the giggles that erupted from the rest of the class.

"B-but I wasn't-"

"Back into your seat, Jake." The teacher ordered.

The confused teen instantly slid back into his seat. He spun around, his eyes meeting Danielle's. She blinked and raised a single hand, forcing it go intangible in an attempt to show Jake what he had done.

A questioning glance passed through her boyfriend's eyes. He looked down at his own hand, turning his back to Danielle.

The human-ghost-hybrid frowned. She had forgotten about the necessity of Jake's having to control his powers. She figured it was something that would simply fade away since he didn't need to use it.

Hopefully, it wouldn't become to much of a problem for him...

~DP~DP~DP~

_Explosions. Fire. Destruction._

_In the distance someone wailed, but he refused to listen. He gripped his head and his eyes glazed over. He looked up into her eyes but it was obvious. There was pain._

_So much pain._

_Was this what insanity felt like?_

_There was a sudden explosion of pain in his head._

_His mind was overpowered by terror._

_Destruction._

_Death._

**A/N: I appreciate the Story Alerts. On the other hand, I'm not really feeling up to writing.**

**Please review. It's literally what inspires me to write about half the time I'm updating.**

**Pretty please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, I needa look up college apps after this. -.- God, this is so stressful. Also considering studying abroad as an undergraduate. Hmm...so many choices. T.T**

**Well, also thinking about getting a dorm in college. I'm way too sheltered and I needa live without my parents for a bit. Or maybe I should stay...**

**~sigh~ Anyways, I don't own DP. Back to the story.**

"Guys, we have a problem." Jake blinked. "Not that I don't think ghost powers are awesome," he paused and focused on Danielle, "'cause they totally rock, but how do I control them? That was the seventh 'accident' today and I'm starting to get worried."

Danielle sighed and leaned against the table, her head resting on her hand.

The cafeteria was even more full than usual. The trio had barely managed to snag an empty table. Ironically, enough it was the same table Danny and his friends used to sit at before they went on that temporary school trip.

"You can ask Vlad about it," Luna offered absentmindedly before letting her blue eyes focusing on Jake. "You know, get some father/son bonding." The two girls knew she was kidding. Unfortunately, Jake didn't take it lightly.

"No!" Jake slammed his fist into the white wood, causing several of the surrounding students to quizzically peer at their loner's table. He sighed and took a calming breath. "I refuse to acknowledge that bastard as my father."

"A wise choice." Danielle agreed, taking a lick of her spoon. She remembered Vlad all too well. That fruitloop had cloned her, using the DNA of the half-human-half-ghost hybrid Danny Fenton who was _also_ Amity' Park's very own ghostly teenage super hero.

But, because Danny and his friends were temporarily out of town, Luna, Jake, and Danielle had taken over Team Phantom's crime-fighting job.

She brushed back a strand of her raven-colored hair behind her ears. "Besides, he's still at the hospital. And, you know Vlad can't be trusted. He almost made me kill Danny! That fruitloop." Danielle glared at her plate of food. "I can't _believe _I used to call him father."

"At least he's not really your father." Jake mumbled. "He's mine. Anyways, I just wanna get my...powers under control. It'll be harder since I can't transform like you do."

A light blue mist suddenly escaped Danielle's parted lips. "Speaking of transforming..."

Luna smiled enthusiastically. "Jake cover for us until we get back to class."

"Hey, I thought it was _my _turn to fight with her! Besides, she's my girlfriend. I deserve to be her knight in shining armor." He flashed Danielle an adoring smile.

"Nope. Girl code. Best friends come first." Without another glance, Luna spun around and left. The last thing they saw was a swish of blond hair ducking out of the cafeteria.

Danielle shrugged. "She's got a point." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before dashing after Luna.

~dp~dp~dp~

Luna adjusted her glasses and began smacking the tracker. It was a small gadget with a multitud of objects, including: a red light bulb, a mini-satellite dish, buttons, etc. This small object was known as the Fenton Finder. "Stupid thing isn't working!"

"Ghost directly ahead," responded a female monotone voice, "you would have to be some sort of moron to not notice the ghost directly ahead."

"It's not broken!" Danielle ripped the contraption away from the blonde's hands. "It's tracking _me. _You know, for a genius, you can be really dumb sometimes. We're probably not close enough to the ghost. Either it left or...it's just too far away to track. I'll go fly up and check outside, you stay down here."

Two rings appeared at Danielle's middle transforming her into Dani Phantom, 'cousin ' of Danny Phantom.

Luna winked at Danielle. "Let's go, Ellie."

**A/N: Sorry, not much progress here and it's kinda rushed, but I needa get to the apps. -.-**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm kinda disappointed that there's no reviews with the exception of one. Maybe I should just slow it down and post one chapter up every month. My sister says I should just stop writing. I still haven't finished any college apps and I'm freakin' out!**

**Anyways, here's the rest of the chapter. Not sure if anyone's even reading but...I don't own DP. -.- ~sigh~**

Danielle observed the building beneath her, briefly scanning the school grounds. She sighed, utterly disappointed when she'd found no ghost.

She adjusted on of her Fenton Phones, a device that her foster parents had invented for means of communication. "Luna, you got anything?"

"_No,_" her voice responded, "_Nothing. Not even the freakin' Box Ghost._"

"Alright," Danielle muttered as she hovered in the air for a moment, "Let's just go back to the cafeteria."

"_Sure._" Luna replied in defeat.

Danielle sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

She had begun heading back towards the direction of the cafeteria when an earsplitting scream peirced through the Fenton Phones, nearly damaging Danielle's supernaturally enhanced ears.

"Ohmigod! Luna!" Danielle dipped down, flying at full-speed towards the sound of the scream. She turned herself intangible and flew through the walls, frantically searching for her best friend.

She stopped in the halls and blinked. "Luna?"

Her petite friend was standing by a locked classroom, staring up at none other than Clockwork himself.

Danielle remembered Clockwork all too well. He was the one who had helped Danny during spontaneous moments.

Clockwork had only ever helped Danielle once. It was when she was lost, helpless, and confused in more ways than one. He'd come and nudged her in the right direction, leading her to the family she'd always wanted. She trusted Clockwork every bit as much as Danny did, and here he was standing before her and her friend.

"Clockwork?" Danielle blinked and Clockwork turned to face her. He was an old man with a long beard and a scar running across one of his red eyes. His indigo outfit and his staff were themed with an hourglass.

"Danielle." The old ghost suddenly morphed into a child. Danielle blinked. It was hard to get used to Clockwork's shifting from toddler to young adult to an ancient man, his ominous voice remaining the same throughout each shift.

Luna's blue-green eyes widened even more as she glanced from Danielle to Clockwrk. "D-Danielle? Wh-who is this?"

Clockwork's peircing red eyes focused on Luna. She bit her lip fearfully. "Uhm..." she peered over at Danielle.

"Luna, this is Clockwork, Master of All Time. He's _really _powerful. And, I mean really powerful."

"Um," Luna visibly relaxed when she realized that this was, in fact, a good ghost. She could almost feel the power resonating from within him. The blonde flashed Clockwork a hesitant smile. "Hello."

"Hello." He replied, morphing back into his handsome, young form.

"Clockwork," Danielle's eyes narrowed. "Out with it. What's the bad news?"

Clockwork grinned innocently. "Danielle, can't an old friend simply come to visit?"

"No. I kinda figured out you only show up when something's wrong. Or dangerous. Or, you know, if Danny turns evil and wants to take over the world."

Luna raised an eyebrow at this but remained silent.

"Yes, I know you have realized that. Then again, I know everything." Clockwork's eyes twinkled with a wisdom that only he possessed.

He transformed into an old man.

"Listen. I know things are kind of awkward and all but we should all leave and talk later. I'm sure someone heard me scream..." Luna anxiously glanced over her shoulder.

"No one will come." Clockwork stated. "No one...except Jake, but he will come within forty seconds. Danielle, I have come to warn you of an impending danger. You must brace yourself." He turned to look at Luna and spoke. "I must go now, Danielle, meet me at the Tower at nine thirty one tomorrow." His toddler form replaced his ancient one. His smile beamed with mischief. "Goodbye."

Danielle opened her mouth to stop him, but he left before she could utter a word. Typical Clockwork.

"Clockwork? What did _he _want?" Jake's voice startled both Luna and Danielle. They both spun around to face him.

"Okay, how the hell do _you _know about him?" Luna glared at him, obviously still irritated at the fact that she knew less than nothing about this enigmatic, powerful ghost.

Jake pulled out a small booklet form his pocket. "I made copies of Danny's ghost files. You should really read these instead of reading those stupid Physics books."

Luna snatched the journal from his hand and flipped through the pages with curiosity. "Hm."

Danielle furrowed her brows. "God, that stupid ghost always leaves me so confused."

The cloned hybrid peered up at Jake and smiled when she noticed he was growing shorter. He glanced down, finally realizing that he was sinking straight through the floor. He yelped. "Jesus Christ!"

Danielle laughed and the two girls grabbed each of his arms and hauled him back up. His legs returned to their tangible form. "Maybe I'll ask Clockwork for help on controlling your powers," Danielle offered with a happy smile.

"Danny'll be back in a few days, though." Luna pointed out, drawing Danielle's attention to her.

"Very true," she agreed. "You could just wait 'til he comes back." Danielle turned to look at Jake only to find his disappearance. She blinked. "Jake?"

"I think he's invisible," Luna giggled.

The girls laughed when Jake cursed.

**A/N: Oh. Wow. What a crappy chapter. Eh, it don't matter. I'll fix it later. Please, **_**please, **_**PLEASE review. No reviews=no inpiration=no chapters=crappy story.**

**:'(**

**Feeling uninspired...**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own DP.**

"Why would Clockwork want to visit _you_?" Jake wrinkled his brows in confusion.

"And why come to the school of all places? If he's so highy and mighty, wouldn't he have just given you a cryptic message?" Luna adjusted her glasses as her eyes scanned the little booklet of all ghost-related things. It had all the info Danny, Dani, and his friends had learned about ghosts.

"That's just it. You can never tell what Clockwork's gonna did sinc he 'knows everything.'" Danielle created airquotes.

"I think something's up. Notice how all three of us got to see him. Maybe it has to do with us?" Jake was leaning over Team Phantom's computer, scanning ever square inch of information he could. Danielle knew he had a bad feeling about the little scenario with Clockwork. In fact, Danielle was feeling a bit ominous herself.

Jake sighed, running his hands through his hair. He leaned back against the chair, only to find himself turning intangible and falling straight through. He landed on the floor with a painful thud. "Ugh, Jesus Christ! This is the third time that's happened."

Luna laughed, while Danielle flashed him an pitiful glance. "Sorry, but Danny gets back in three days and he's the only one who can help you control your powers."

"Hopefully." Jake muttered in annoyance, his eyes briefly flashing red.

Danielle took a sharp intake of breath.

"It's time to go." Luna glanced at her watch. "If we leave now, we'll make it to his tower in time."

Danielle pulled her gaze away from her boyfriend's eyes and glanced at Luna. "Oh, you mean the Tower. Uhm, okay. I'll drive." She grabbed the keys of the Specter Speeder which was parked in the middle of the Lab.

She glanced at the stairs that lead up to the first floor of the house. "Mom! Dad! I'm going to Clockwork's!"

Maddie's muffled voice was the first to respond. "Okay, be careful sweetheart!"

"Bring back some fudge!" Jack bellowed.

The trio snickered before climbing into the large vehicle.

Clockwork studied all the trails and routes. "So much destruction." Clockwork sighed and floated over. "But it is necessary."

"Remove the boy at once, Clockwork." An ominous voice echoed through the room. A group of figures remained in the shadows.

"I utterly sorry to say you must leave. My guests shall arrive right on time." Clockwork grinned mishievously.

"As for the boy, he will disappear from the Human Realm soon enough and join us. I can assure you that."

"Good. That boy cannot live, he will be the end of all of us."

"All in good time, Council. All in good time...

**A/N: Hmm...I think this chapter would've gone much better but, honestly, I didn't really feel like writing today. I just wanted to get this chapter out of the way but I'll fix all mistakes later.**

**Please review. I'm not feeling very enthusiastic but reviews always manage to cheer me up!**

**PRETTY PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, I feel very inspired and am probably going to rush through this story. My English teacher showered me with praise (courtesy of my stoy) and, well, boosted up my self-esteem. Why must I say I don't own DP in every chapter?**

"Danielle, I am vey pleased to see you again, and very honuored to officially meet you -Luna, Jake." Clockwok bowed his head, smiling politely at Luna and Jake. He fought back an amused chuckle as the children awkwardly bowed back. Danielle's eyes flickered with amusement as she glanced at her friends, but her grin had lasted only a brief moment before fading back into a frown.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you Clockwork -because I seriously am- but what do you want? You always shwo up at the worst times..." she paused and added, "No offense."

She brushed back a strand of her tousled bangs before focusing her icy blue eyes back on Clockwork.

Jake automatically moved closer to Dani, wrapping his comforting arm around her. Clockwork's hesitation was hardly noticeable. "Danielle, I have decided to warn you about a foreboding danger. Something big is coming and the sacrifice of many lives rests in your hand." He studied her briefly, adding, "And your brother's of course."

Clockwork paused and focused his intense gaze at Luna and Jake whom had both been standing on opposite sides of the young, teenage clone. They seemed slightly intimidated but extremely determined to leap into Danielle's defense whenever necessary. Clockwork had fortunately found it easy to mask his guilt. "I'd like to speak to Danielle alone." He replied smoothly.

He observed silently as her friends hesitated. Luna gave Dani's shoulder a comforting squeeze before stalking off to the nearest exit. Jake was the last to follow. He pecked Danielle's cheek. "Call us if you need anything."

"Or, you know, just scream or whatever," Luna agreed as she began hauling the heavy door open. Jake slipped past her and she began to follow when she paused, studying the door intently.

"This looks like it's made of ectoranium," she noted, looking back at Clockwork and Danielle. "Did you know that ectoranium is actually the most-whoa!" A hand shot out from behind the door and yanked her out of the large room, cutting her off midsentence.

"She's smart," Danielle explained.

"I know," Clockwork replied an amused grin.

Clockwork resumed solemnity. He turned and wordlessly led her to a familiar large screen.

He motioned for her to observe as the the screen immediately became staticy for a moment before coming to focusing on a bird's eye view of Amity Park. (The park not the town.)

_The ominous clouds loomed over the town, blocking out their only source of sunlight._

_Chaos._

_People ran in all directions and many had scurried out of view. In the center of the park, a figure was double over; there was an eerie glow outlining his body. Glowing violet rays shot out from his convulsing hands, destroying a nearby building. The images grew more hectic and glimpses of his terrifying red eyes portrayed a deep depression that seemed inexplicably inhuman._

_Each way he turned, his violently trembling hands would release more of his deadly rays. One of those shots was powerful enough to send him flying backwards, crashing into a stone wall._

Danielle gasped catching a brief glimpse of the young man's face before the screen faded to black.

"Choose the mind or choose the heart." Clockwork's intense gaze met Danielle's shocked, doe-like eyes. "The survival of the town or the survival of your loved one."

A questioning look fell over Danielle's stunned face.

"You have a week and a day to make your decision." Instantly, Clockwork began to fade into transparency along with the rest of his lair.

"Wait!" Danielle cried out, but it was too late. Clockwork and his lair had disappeared. Danielle fell back into a state of shock, hardly noticing that she and her perplexed friends were standing in an empty strip of rocky land.

Jake and Luna immediately rushed to Danielle. "Ellie!" Luna snapped her fingers in front of Danielle's glazed-over eyes.

Jake put both hands on Danielle's shoulders. "Danielle." He gently caressed her soft cheek with his warm hands.

Her eyes began to refocus at the sound of his gentle voice. Jake pulled her into a sudden hug. She blinked rapidly, taking in everything that she'd seen._ Should she tell them?_

Jake pulled back a little and gazed into her crystalline eyes.

But how could she tell the guy she cared about that he was one day going to cause the downfall of Amity Park?

**A/N: Hey, I thought it was good idea. I mean, why not have Danielle's bf destroy the town? That'd give it a nice twist.**

**Anyways, I wrote this part a couple days ago and felt so excited when another idea popped into my head.**

**Would you guys be mad if I brought up another love interest for Dani? I mean, I think it'd be pretty awesome.**

**Anyways, the next part will have a little Luna-Dani bonding and quite possibly Luna-Jake fluff. Please review and tell me whether or not Dani should have two cute, gorgeous guys fawning over her.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I'm proud of meself! Two chappies uploaded in one day!**

**A/N: Je, je. (That's literally pronounced He, he btw)**

**I don't own DP. :D**

Danielle numbly walked to the center of the living room and automatically sat down on the cozy couch.

They had made it out through a natural portal that Clockwork had left behind and found themselves in front of Luna's quaint house. After convincing an annoyed Star to drive the three teens, they'd climbed in the car and remained silent; Danielle's being lost in thought had driven Jake and Luna into an anxious silence throughout the whole ride.

And now here she was sitting in the center of the living room with Luna and Jake bickering at the entrance. Luna's hands were gripping both sides of the door, blocking Jake's path.

"Come on, Luna! Let me in!" Jake groaned.

"No." Luna shook her head stubbornly and continued to reprimand Jake. "You boys are nothing but big worry-warts who just want to protect us 'fragile' girls. Danielle's a superhero. _She _should be the one protecting _you. _NOT the other way around."

"So I wanna protect her. Big deal!"

Luna raised her arms, flicking her hands as if she were shooing away an annoying animal. "No go! Leave us be! We need some girl time."

Jake turned and grumbled something about nerds, Luna, ghosts, and being stubborn before stalking off down the road.

Luna slammed the door shut, sighed, and flopped onto the couch beside a gloomy Danielle.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton are working down on the lab, right?" Luna didn't wait for a response. "So that basically means we have the _whole _house to ourselves!"

Luna stood up and leaned over the radio. She pushed a small black button, her eyes widening ecstatically when a familiar song blasted out of the speakers.

Danielle was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the song. It was "Girl's Night Out" by Ember McLain.

Danielle raised an eyebrow. "Um, you do realize-"

"A power-hungry performer who thrived on mortal adoration to feed her ectopower?" Luna finished. "Yeah, I got that. But you've gotta admit she's got an amazing voice for a psychologically damaged wraith."

Luna smiled and swayed her hips back and forth, picking up the bettery-run radio. "Come on!" She pulled Fanielle off the couch and they raced back up the stairs. Luna set the radio down just as the song was getting to its first bridge.

"_You wanna kiss, baby, don't even tryyyyy._" Luna sang along to the song as she bounced aound Danielle's room. "Get me some clothes?" Luna asked as she lowered the volume a bit.

Danielle grinned and opened her drawer, rumaging through the heaps of t-shirts and jeans. She finally tossed her friend a blue tank top and white shorts. Luna slipped off her current, unappealing outfit and quickly slipped on the snug pajamas that Ellie had provided.

Luna spun around and faced a nearby mirror, admiring her reflection. "As much as I oppose vanity -which I believe corrupts girls' minds, I'm kinda thankful my sister makes me work out for her stupid cheerleading stuff."

Danielle pulled her head out of the dreser, briefly glancing back at Luna's slim figure. "Yup, I bet if you dressed cuter you'd look a lot more like your sister. Maybe even better."

"Whatever, you little liar." Luna giggled and flopped onto the bed, peering at a photo of Dani and Danny. When she turned back, Dani was dressed in a t-shirt and shorts. "If you ditched the baggy outfits, you could pass for a supermodel."

Danielle snorted. "Yeah right."

Luna set the photo back down; something on Danielle's nightstand caught her attention. It was a rather impressive-looking, large box of make up.

"Oh my gawd! These are _soooo _cute!" The petite blonde snatched up a bag of make-up.

Danielle frowned as she moved to stand beside an ecstatic Luna. "Oh, yeah. Ma-uh, mom tried to get me to wear that crap since her Jazz left them behind." Danielle picked up a small vial of black nail polish and smiled. "Sam got me this one for my birthday."

Luna squinted her eye sas she read each of the bottles' labels. "You know, I've got the intellect of Marie Curie as well as the fashion sense of Chanel." Luna paused thoughtfully and put the last bottle back in the make up bag.

A gleeful smile spread across her face. "I've got a great idea. First, we need junk food. Lots of it. Oh! And a pillow fight -and I demand a ghost-power-free pillow fight. Then make overs. And video games!" Luna clapped her hands excitedly.

Danielle's eyes widened in horror. "Make overs?"

"Come on!" Luna began hauling Danielle out the door.

Danielle made feeble attempts to pry away from Luna's strong, determined clutches. "Wait! Luna! What about the radio?"

The following afternoon, after a whole day of video games, chatting, walking, and fending off the pesky ghosts, Luna and Danielle flopped down on the couch.

"Well children. I hope you guys are hungry 'cause I'm going to make soup for dinner!" Maddie Fenton slipped on her cooking apron and pulled off her hazmat suit's hoodie. She instantly began pulling out the pots and pans.

"So, how was the make overs?" Maddie smiled at the twi girls as they flipped on the tv.

"Bad. She didn't let me fix her up." Luna flashed Danielle a puppy dog look.

"Forget it. I get that one from Cujo a lot. I'm building up my immunity to it." Danielle smirked as she flipped through the channels, shoving chips into her mouth.

The phone immediately rang.

"I got it!" Jack's voice thundered from above. After a loud series of footsteps, the big man stumbled across the living room and snatched up the phone into his hands.

"Hello?" He greeted all too eagerly. His face fell in a moment's notice. He held out the phone to Danielle and mumbled, "It's for you."

"For me?" Danielle blinked. "Is it Jazz?"

"Danielle?" Jake's voice stuttered through the phone.

The weariness of his voice startled her. "J-Jake? What -are you okay? Is everything all right? Are you hurt? Did-"

"Um," he cut her off and paused, "not exactly. I was..wondering if...you'd go on a date with me?"

"Date?" Danielle's eyes widened as large as saucers. Luna and Maddie dropped their things and scurried over to Danielle. Luna silently jumped up and down, her mouth made a perfect 'o' shape; Maddie clasped her hands together, excitement gleaming in her eyes.

"Y-yeah." He cleared his throat. "Um, tonight. Eight o' clock? We-we can go out t-to eat dinner."

"Uh, sure." Danielle smiled a small smile.

"Um, 'kay. See you later?"

"See you later." Danielle confirmed, biting her lip anxiously. They bid their goodbye's and the instant she put the phone back in place Luna released a loud squeal.

"OHMYGAWDOHMYGAWDOHMYGAWD!" She clapped her hands.

Maddie's face had taken a determined expression that petrified Danielle. "Alright! Luna! You and I get to go shopping!"

"What? Hell no! I am sooo not going shopping."

"Oh, we aren't bringing you along." Luna blinked at Danielle, a 'duh' look planted on her face.

"Oh, sweetie. No offense, but shopping with you is like shopping with your brother. All you two ever do is whine and complain about how girls love to shop. Luna and I decided if we were ever going to go shopping for you, you won't be able to come."

Danielle began to protest. "But-"

"But nothing. I know you're clothing size and-"

"And _I _know what kinda clothes you'd be comfortable in. Don't worry! We've got this covered."

After futile argumentations and frowning and protesting, Luna and Maddie disappeaered.

Jack was scouring down one of the secret fudge cups that he'd snuck out of his secret compartment when he peered up at Danielle.

"Oh yeah!" He cried out with his mouth full. Danielle grimaced when a small drop of pudding drooled out of his mouth. "Thad Clockvork ghof say reet nofe."

"Read note? What note?" Danielle tilted her head to one side. "Clockwork was here?"

Jack shrugged and pointed to a note taped onto the fridge. Danielle edged closer and tugged the small slip of paper off the fridge. It was surprisingly easy to read the elegant and extravagent handwriting.

'Danielle,

It seems I have forgotten to warn you of the impending danger in my rush to show you of the boy's disasterous future. Someone is hunting you and your brother down. In the meantime, You will need to be protected. Time is running out.

Clockwork'

Danielle sighed and, before she could crumble the note, it fell down to the floor into a heap of ash.

Danielle frowned and bent down to clean up the mess. As much as she was grateful for Clockwork's warnings but she was tired of the cryptic messages.

Did that mean she had bigger problems than Jake destroying this town and, possibly, the surrounding cities?

She sighed and dumped the pile of ash into the trash bin.

She turned to glance at her father who had literally fallen asleep on top of his empty plate.

She sighed and decided to go for a fly. After a quick checkup around the town, she finally decided to return home. Danielle phased through the walls and landed in the lab. She sighed and briefly checked the portal.

She sighed, realizing Jack had left the bright yellow-and-black doors wide open. Again.

She sighed and walked over to the portal and used her fingerprint as a key to close the doors.

She gasped suddenly, a mist escaping her open mouth.

She spun around in a defensive pose, ready to battle her attacker.

Her eyes widened in shock when she faced the new ghost that floated before.

She opened her mouth but her scream was cut off by a hand enclosing around her mouth.

**A/N: YES! It's been decided! We're gonna torture Danielle! Woo hoo! Two guys, one girl!**

**Anyways, sorry. I decided to put the DJ fluff for the next chappy! I couldn't squeeze it in here since another thing popped into my head. Face off! :D LOL!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Last chap didn't get any reviews a lot. :( This makes me sad! T.T**

**But, I've decided to upload this chap either way. ~sigh~**

**I don't own DP.**

Danielle tensed up. The ghost's cool, cool hand had clamped over her mouth.

He ran a hand through his messy, shaggy, midnight-coloured hair. He grinned cockily. "Sounds like someone's in a bit of a pickle."

He drew his hand back and studied Danielle, his red, iridescent eyes glowed briefly when he gazed into her eyes. "I'm Chronos."

"Kronos?" Danielle's glare softened ever so slightly, but she refused to let her guard.

The boy raised his hands defensively. "Hey, I wasn't the one who pickes my name. That was mother's doing." He shrugged and flopped down onto the floor. He crossed his legs so that he sat indian-style. He peered up at her with mild curiosiity. "You must be Danielle?"

She studied him curiously. "Yes..." She began cautiously.

"I've heard about you. You're the cousin of Danny Phantom, right?"

"Yup."

"You're the third human-ghost hybrid, aren't you?" Chronos tilted his head to one side.

"I see you've done your homework." Danielle sighed. She began to walk away.

"Wait!" Chronos scrambled to his feet.

Danielle peered over her shoulder. "Um, no offense, but I've got better things to do than chat with another teenage ghost. Go haunt someplace or whatever, but hurt anyone and I'll hunt you down." Danielle shrugged as if this were no big deal.

"Hm. Feisty and straightforward. I like it." The ghost trailed behind her, floating at a safe distance.

Danielle glanced over her shoulder. "Would you at least put on a human disguise?" She paused, recollecting the fact that only a handful of ghosts could wear human disguises. "If you can."

"I can."

He fell into step beside her. He didn't look very different: his glow had disappeared, his eyes turned black, and his skin had flushed a more tan color.

He folded his hands behind him as he studied her closely. "Don't _you _need a human disguise?"

"No. I don't really need one." She furrowed her brows and narrowed her glowing green eyes. "Get out of my house, you bastard! My dad's gonna shoot you." She closed the door of the lab behind her.

He raised his hands defensivelu. "I will as soon as I see your human form."

She raised a hand and shot him with a painful but harmless ectoblast.

He flew across the open hall and slammed into the wall. He made a surprised 'oof' as he landed on the floor by the stair case. "Get out!" She waved her hand dismissively as she began walking the steps. When she glanced up, the last thing she saw was his spectral tail disappearing through the wall.

She swiftly fled down the stairs and peered at her slumbering father as a loud snort escaped his mouth.

She sighed and let the rings appear and travel through her body, reverting her back to human form.

She picked up her bowl of potato chips and began munching on one of the salty snacks.

She nearly dropped her bowl when a voice startled her. "So that's what the other half of you looks like."

"Jesus Christ." She slammed the bowl of chips on the table, causing her father to stir. "You scared the hell out of me! Bastard."

The boy, Chronos, was stretched out on the sofa, looking as comfortable and smug.

"Chronos..." she growled.

He stood up and walked over to her. He was obviously a little more than five inches taller than her. She glared and he seemed to hesitate. He recovered. "You really _are _a little brave one, aren't you. Call me..." He rubbed his chin for a bit. "Jacob." He smiled.

Her glare turned icy cold. "No."

"Okay...hm, what other human names." He seemed to be playing over a list of names in his head. "Chris," he said finally.

"Fine. Leave, Chris." She grabbed her bowl of chips and snatched up another one. She bit on it angrily. This guy was really rubbing her the wrong way.

"Is that a human?" Chronos's eyes widened ecstatically as he bounded over to the large, snoring man.

"Yeah." Danielle rolled her eyes. He shouldn't have acted so surprised. It's not like he hadn't been human himself.

Chronos poked the large man with a goofy grin planted on his face; he chuckled when the big man snorted.

"What _are _you doing? Get out of my house!" Danielle jabbed a finger towards the door.

"Wait," the young man blinked quesetioningly, "You mean you don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

Chronos managed a lazy grin. "I'm here to be your bodyguard."

Danielle's eyes widened. _"What?"_

**A/N: Muahaha! :) Done! I brought in Chronos! Girls, isn't he cute? :D**

**Anyways, ****review. T.T**

**All I want is to see whether or not it was good. I don't even **_**care **_**if I get bad reviews. I just wanna know! :'(**

**...**

**SO! Review! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: May be on my way to a party, so I wrote this to pass the time.**

**I don't own DP.**

Danielle rolled her eyes. "I'm not a fragile doll. I don't need protection. Now get outta my house before I force you out." Danielle took an angry chomp of her chip and spun around.

"Wait! Okay, I'm more of a partner than a bodyguard." Chronos admitted as he fell into step with her when she quickly began running up the stairs. "Look, Clockwork was the one who sent me here, okay?" Chronos sighed.

Danielle stopped shortly at the top of the stairs. She flashed him a curious glance. "What? How do you know Clockwork?"

"Oh," Chronos seemed mildly taken aback by her question. He smiled. "Well, you see my mom owed him-"

The phone buzzed immediately. Dani ignored Chronos's story of how his mom had a debt to pay off with Clockwork or something of the other and, instead, read a lovely message that Jake had sent her.

'Wear something comfortable. It doesn't matter what. You look beautiful no matter what you wear.'

Danielle smiled to herself.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?" Chronos frowned, a puppy dog look forming on his too-cute face.

Danielle sighed as she swung open the door to her room and entered.

She stopped at the doorway, blocking Chronos's only entrance.

"No," She answered. "That was a rhetorical question: everyone knows Clockwork. He's the freakin' Master of All Time. And stay away from me: it's hard enough to keep my secret without having another ghostly spirit following me all over the damn place." She glared at him.

"Oh." He shrugged and opened his mouth to say something else. Danielle slammed the door shut before he could even speak.

She giggled when she heard a loud slam. He'd obviously been trying to faze through the wall, completely unaware that Maddie Fenton had rigged Danielle's room.

"Guess you didn't know I have ghost proof doors and walls." She smiled and added as an afterthought, "Thanks to Mom."

She heard an annoyed grumble that was followed by complete and utter silence. She paused and climbed into the shower when she knew, for a fact, that he was gone.

Danielle played with the hem of her skirt nervously. Luna hovered behind her and smiled broadly.

"Oh god. Jake is totally gonna love you in that." Luna smiled, then sighed and flopped back on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Danielle slid onto the mattress to sit beside her best friend.

"As much as I love going home and learning all about chemical reactions and physical properties, I guess..." Luna's voice trailed off as she repositioned herself into a comfortable sitting position. "I kinda wish _I_ was the one going on a date, y'know?" Luna frowned thoughtfully. "Maybe I should join one of those 'eDate' websites."

Danielle smiled and patted a glum-looking Luna's head. "Maybe. But I heard Ben from chemistry likes you."

"Ben?" Luna's eyes lit up ever so slightly. "Really?"

"Well, I overheard Maria Sanchez talking about it. She was pissed. Apparently, a cute guy likes the hot nerd instead of the Latina whore."

Luna and Danielle laughed. A loud honking noise made both friends jump.

Luna smiled proudly. "Looks like your date's here!" Luna ushered Danielle down the stairs. After Maddie and Jack's constant emotional joy ride, Danielle stepped outside. Jake was leaning against the car in a nice, ironed button down shirt that was half tucked into his rugged jeans. His smile broadened when his eyes fell on Danielle.

She was wearing a nice, dark blue tank top and a lighter blue skirt. Plus, Luna and Maddie had been considerate enough to buy the human-ghost Hybrid a pair of extremely comfortable and cute black sandals.

Her raven hair was tied up into a very high and very stylish ponytail.

Danielle smiled despite herself as she walked to an astonished Jake.

**A/N: Okay, well, turns out it was a gay party with only like eight people there, not including the children. It sucked. So now I'm waiting outside and deciding to finish the story. Here's the rest.**

Danielle blushed as Jake slipped his hand into her own.

The couple ignored the vague threats the Fentons shouted and slipped into the car.

"Since when do You have your own car?" Danielle smiled as Jake slipped into the front seat.

"I got my Permit this morning." Jake smiled broadly.

"You're permit?" Danielle echoed.

"Yeah. My uncle's a cop and he knows everyone in this town. We won't get in trouble." He smiled cheekily as they began to descend down the road.

"So, wher're we gonna go?" Danielle smiled as she automatically leaned closer to her."

"You'll see." He replied with a gentle grin.

They stopped at what seemed like a large park except, instead of a playground and games, there were picnic tables scattered all over the place.

"What is this?" Danielle blinked, awed at the twinkling lights that hung on the trees.

"What would be better than picnic and a sunset?" Jake smiled shyly.

Danielle planted a butterfly kiss on his warm cheeks. "Thank you," she replied.

Danielle's heart fluttered when his cheeks flushed a light pink color.

"Miss." He smiled politely and Danielle linked her arm through his extended elbow.

They walked to the table and he sat down. She giggled when he sat her at a table with a box of simple ham sandwiches.

"Our e_xtravagan_t meal." Jake teased as he held out one of the triangle-shaped foods.

He blinked when the sandwich fell to the table after his hand accidentally turned intangible.

Danielle stared at the sandwich numbly, Clockwork's warning came crashing down on her. She hesitantly picked it up, forced on a smile and nibbled on it.

She was surprised to find it delicious.

Then they talked. They conversed about everything except the Clockwork incident, which Danielle was grateful for. Jake smiled as he poured some more lemonade into Danielle's cup.

At that moment, he instantly fell through the table, dropping the beverage in the process.

Danielle squeaked in surprise when a massive amount fell onto her skirt and shirt.

She leaped to her feet and hovered over a stunned Jake.

"What happened?" She whispered.

He opened his mouth. "I-I d-don't know! I mean- I, well, it's-" He paused, "I fell through the table. Christ!" He shook himself off and then sighed. "Maybe I should let you get dressed before we go to the movies.

Danielle smiled. "At least this is the perfect excuse to get back into my hoodie and jeans." She admitted.

Danielle was tossing the popcorn into her mouth.

"Geez, you sure know how to chug down the food." Jake laughed as Danielle swallowed a mouthful of the buttery snack.

"Well...I am the clone of a teenage boy. It's only natural." Her smile widened and the movie began. Jake slipped his arm around her and pulled her closer.

Danielle closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of his clean shirt. It was all to perfect: the way his lean arm fit so perfectly around her seemingly-delicate shoulders, the way each of their eyes lit up when they found each other, the way he seemed to care about her so much.

He briefly glanced into her eyes, his gray eyes sparkling with joy.

She sighed and relaxed into his sinewy body.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance when a soft glow came from her right. The glow grew slightly stronger after a while. Danielle turned to glare at the guy beside her for using his phone during the movie.

She was surprised to find the seat beside her empty: the source of the glow being Jake's hand.

Danielle gasped and instantly straightened up. Jake yanked his arm back, noticing his hand. He quickly ducked his glowing palm underneath the hoodie he'd brought with him.

At that instant, there was a loud booming noise and the screen turned blank.

A booming voice sent everyone into a confused panic.

"I am Skulker! Hunter of all things rare and unique!"

The entire theater was nearly empty by the time Skulker revealed himself.

"Oh not now!" Danielle kicked one of the chairs in her sudden fit of anger.

She quickly transformed into her ghost form and floated up to glare at Skulker from a safe distance.

"What do you want Skulker?" She snapped.

Skulker smiled an evil smile. "To test out my latest invention, ghost child." Skulker pulled out a massive and complex-looking gun that looked suspiciously like a bazooka. He raised it proudly. "Like it? One shot and it can obliterate any ghost: whether generic, natural, or half. I'd have rather used it on your brother but seeing as he won't be back anytime soon, I'll just use it on you."

Danielle shot an ectoblast at him. He easily dodged it.

They traded powerful blasts, punches, and blows but constantly continued to dodge each other. Finally, Skulker surprised Danielle by kicking her stomach and sending her crashing to the wall.

Skulker fired up his weapon and aimed carefully as it came to life.

Danielle's eyes widened at the sight of the large metal ghost and his bazooka. He sneered. "Say goodbye, ghost child."

Suddenly, a magenta-colored blast sent Skulker crashing through the theater's walls, leaving a huge, gaping hole by the large, empty screen.

Danielle rose to her feet, smiling when she caught sight of a red-eyed Jake. She almost didn't notice his glowing hands. "Jake, thanks. I thought-"

"No!" Jake managed through gritted teeth.

Danielle blinked and studied him. "What...?"

And that's when she really and truly noticed Jake's actions: his forehead was beaded with sweat, his arms were trembling violently, and he also seemed to be putting alot of concentration on his extended hands.

There was an explosion of bright light followed by a large, terrifying ectoblast that erupted from his palms. Jake's blast sent him flying backwards: Danielle managed to duck at the last minute, narrowly escaping the deadly wrath of Jake's power.

The building shook, several pieces of the already damaged ceiling broke apart. A tile fell on Danielle's arm, giving her a deep gash. Danielle ignored the searing pain of her arm and stumbled over to Jake. He was lying on the floor, right beside the 'Exit' sign.

"Jake!" Danielle whispered, shaking the teenage boy.

He groaned and peeled open his eyes. "Oh god!" He muttered. Danielle's eyes widened. Even in the dim lighting she could tell he was extremely pale. Deathly pale. Ghostly pale.

Danielle put an arm on his scorched shirt. "What...Are you okay?"

Jake struggled to sit up, but he was so drained, Danielle had to help him lean forward.

He grunted with exhaustion and smiled wearily. "I guess our dates over, huh?"

Danielle laughed too loudly, too nervously. "Yeah, I guess." She tugged his arm around her shoulder and helped him balance with her good arm. She struggled to float away.

Danielle immediately brought him back to his house. She helped him onto the bed and collapsed beside him.

"You know," he heaved, "If we weren't so messed up right now, I'd be pretty embarrassed to have a girl lying down on my bed right next to me."

Danielle chuckled wearily. She lifted her head and slowly slipped out of his grasp and off the bed. She sighed and put a hand to his forehead.

"You're burning up." She sighed.

He chuckled dryly. "I'm fine. Just go home."

Danielle smiled and shook her head. She silently slipped out of the room, past his mother's room, and into the kitchen. She grabbed a small cloth, wet it with cool water, and slipped back into Jake's room.

"What time is it?" He muttered as she put the cloth on his forehead.

"It's still 10:40. Everyone thinks we're still watching movies," She replied.

His smile was strained.

She gently wiped away at the beads of sweat. "Do you think you've got enough strength to at least change?"

Jake nodded. "Can you hand me the clothes on my dresser?"

Danielle obeyed and tossed the clothes to him. He slid out of the bed and hobbled over to the bathroom. Danielle flashed him a concerned gaze as he slammed the door shut. She sighed and glanced around the room. It was pretty disorganized. The blue and white bed was undone, several hoodies and jeans had carelessly been tossed to the ground, and there was just a few clone bottles scattered around his mahogany dresser.

She sighed and waited until he came out of the bathroom. She was surprised to see him in a t-shirt and pajama jeans. Not because it was so different to his hoodies and jeans, but because he still looked pale and shaken.

Fortunately, he'd regained enough of his strength to walk properly. He leaned over to her, his breath tickling her ear.

"I owe you a date." He pecked her cheek and sat down on the bed. She smiled and blushed faintly. He watched in silence as she quietly and happily flew out his open window.

Clockwork leaned back against the wall. The boy walked into his temporary room.

The young teen flipped the lights and yelped at the sight of Clockwork.

"Oh god, this can't be good." He ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Indeed, Daniel. I bring terrible news. Danielle is only partly aware of what is coming."

Danny sighed and plopped down on a chair. "Alright, what is it?"

"Danger approaches and it is much worse than what Danielle is worrying about."

"What the hell could be worse than the guy-she-likes destroying the town?"

"In time, you'll see." Clockwork responded. He hand Danny a golden medallion with his symbol printed on it. Danny nodded and slipped it around his neck. "Come Daniel. I have something to show you."

**A/N: Ok. I stayed up 'til 2:30 am typing this up. One of my 'rents went out and now I'm at my cousin's house. Tired. Suckish party... -.-**

**Please review. That'll make this day worthwhile.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the slow updates. I kinda wrote this days ago but didn't post it up 'til today.**

**I'm sorry!**

**I don't own DP!**

Danielle flew out the window, regaining enough strength to fly -even if she was flying rather low -lower than usual, in fact. She was about halfway to her home when she instantly began to descend at an alarming rate. She would have been freefalling were it not for her random spurts of flight. At this rate, she could crash into the ground and really brake something.

She struggled to stay aflight, determined to stay up. She knew she was too worn but, in her adrenaline rush, she hadn't realized that her fatigue would drain her of her most needed power. Still, she wasn't giving up. She finally scanned the area, choosing a spot somewhere above a small spot of green land before letting herself go.

The ground rushed up beneath her, her stomach making that familiar, tingly flip-flop feeling she always got when she flew at top speed.

Prior to landing, however, she hovered a couple feet in the air before landing with a mildly painful thump on the ground. Danielle steadily rose to her feet and gripped her throbbing arm. She sighed. "Guess I'll have to walk," she sighed bitterly.

"Or you can let me give you a ride." A voice startled her out of her thoughts, causing her to jump a foot in the air.

"Chronos?" Her eyes widened when she spun around to face him.

"The one and only!" Chronos flashed her a lopsided grin.

He winked at her, and Danielle had never been more relieved to see his cocky self; however, she managed to keep her expression neutral. "Okay, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I came looking for you earlier but I didn't see you. So, I went to look for you but, when I was _scowering _the city for my _lovely _maiden, I heard an explosion. I went to check it out, but the place I arrived at was _wrecked._. I checked it out for a bit, flew back, found you, and here I am!"

His grin morphed into a satisfied smirk. He bowed slightly. "The handsome prince is here to save the the beautiful princess, m'lady."

Danielle pursed her lips and glared pointedly at Chronos. "I am _not_ a pathetic, fragile princess that needs rescuing. I can take care of m_ysel_f, thank you very much." She spun on her heel and began sauntering away.

"Aha! But that's where you're wrong." Chronos's breath tickled the back of her neck. She jumped ever so slightly at his sudden, swift movements. _How did he move so fast? _She began to edge away from him when he suddenly grabbed her arm. His grip was surprisingly gentle and, unfortunately for her, that was the wounded arm. She yelped and snatched her arm away from him. His glowing red eyes widened when he looked down at his blood-smeared hand.

"You're bleeding! How-what?" He grabbed her arm and forcibly extended it, inspecting her injury. It had grown a lot smaller and it didn't look as deep as before, but it continued to bleed profusely. In an hour or two, it would be fully healed.

Danielle studied Chronos's face. His expression had transformed: it went from cockiness to shock to concern to solemnity. Without any warning whatsoever, he scooped Danielle up into his arms.

"Hey! Let me go!"

"No. You're injured _espiritusis_. We need to get you help right away."

Danielle blinked. He'd said '_espiritus_' so fluently. She'd been studying to learn the Old Language ever since Clockwork introduced her to it. How did _he _know about that?

This sparked her curiousity as to how old he really was.

He instantly leaped up and ascended towards the sky, quickly erasing all of her curious thoughts.

Danielle growled and struck his face with a force that surprised him so much that he nearly dropped her. He grinned down at her, though he was still obviously slightly shocked from her sudden actions. "You're a lot stronger than you look, princess."

Danielle snarled. "Call me princess again and you'll wish you were even more dead than you are now."

He peered down at her, a thoughtful expression planted on his cute face.

"I'm surprised to say I believe you." He grinned. "But I'm still helping you."

Danielle struggled against his grip. Most girls would be delighted to be in this position: flying with a superpowered, handsome stranger, and getting to feel the nice tone of his body.

But she wasn't most girls, and she had the vague feeling that this guy was trouble.

They approached their destination at a dangerously fast pace. Danielle shouted 'stop' at the top of her lungs.

She had warned him. Anything that happened to them from here on was his own fault.

Danielle could feel the familiar cold and tingling sensation the moment they phased through the wall. Chronos managed to drop Danielle into a safe spot but, because he'd been flying so recklessly, he crash landed right into a wall.

Chronos sat up and rubbed his head painfully. "What the well was that for?" He glared up at Danielle, slightly irritated.

"I said 'Stop!' because my parents-"

Danielle was interrupted by a loud shout. She flinched at the sight of two large Fenton bazookas.

"Stop right there ghost scum!" A familiar voice seethed with anger.

Danielle's eyes widened at the sight of the fearsome married couple as they hovered over the teenage ghost, aiming their guns right at his core.

**A/N: I'll try to update soon. Not much enthusiasm or motivation, though. I feel lazy.**

**Besides, the previous chapter only had one review. T.T**

**Thanks to ElenaxoxoSilber for being the one to review!**

**If there is anyone else reading this story, Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: ~sigh~ Once again, only one reviewer. What does it take to get more reviews? T.T**

"Mom! Dad! Put your guns down!" Danielle furrowed her brows, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

Maddie and Jack lowered their weapons and turned their now-worried expressions on their daughter.

Maddie and Jack immediately dropped to their knees and hovered over Danielle.

"Honey, are you alright?" Maddie gently picked up Danielle's already healing arm as Jack put their 'medical box' beside Maddie.

"Mom, dad. He helped me come here." Danielle explained as Maddie began to spray a disinfectant onto it.

"It's almost done healing." Maddie breathed in relief as she began to put up her supplies.

Jack eyed the boy suspiciously as gently began to wrap a strip of gauze around the medium-sized cut.

"Who is this boy, Danielle?"

"Oh, well. Mom, dad..." She paused and steadily rose to her feet. "This is Chronos."

"Kronos? Sounds like the name of the evil god who tried to kill children?"

Chronos shrugged. "Like I said, I'm not the one who named myself. For that you can blame my mother."

"Can't ghosts change their names after they die?" Jack straightened up, shooting daggers at Jake the whole time.

"Yes. But the only thing I have of my mother is her name."

By this point, Maddie had risen to her feet as well but, unlike Jack, she gazed at Chronos with curiosity rather than rage.

Chronos lazily leaned his body against the wall. "Clockwork sent me here to protect Danielle. He said something about a partnership. I don't know, the old man's just so cryptic sometimes."

Maddie's eyes narrowed her eyes thoughtfully.

"The ghost kid is lying!" Jack bellowed charging up his weapon. "Lemme shoot 'im."

"Jack, honey." Maddie lowered Jack's weapon. "Calm down. We can talk to him tomorrow, after Danielle's had her rest." She turned and ruffled her daughter's hair.

Jack flashed her a puppy-dog look. "But-"

"Now, now sweetheart. If you don't calm down, you won't get any of my special cookies." Maddie smiled and put a hand on her husband's shoulder.

Jack's shoulders slumped and he replied in his usual tone. "Fine."

Maddie turned and gazed at Danielle. "Okay, Danielle. You can go upstairs and eat. Invite your little friend too. I just made my special ecto cookies. They're supposed to be ghost-compatible."

Danielle smiled gratefully.

Maddie pulled her into a gentle hug and whispered into her ear, "And if he tries anything, you have my permission to kill him again."

Danielle chuckled as Maddie pulled back.

She quickly motioned for Chronos to follow her.

The instant they entered the kitchen, Chronos's eye flashed towards a pair of ordinary-looking cookies that were decored with seemingly-normal, bright green sprinkles.

"What is that?" He asked giving them a questioning but hungry glance. "I suddenly feel-"

"Hungry?" Danielle finished. "It's mom's ecto cookies. Since, ghosts don't need to eat and they don't feel hunger, mom decided she'd make these her latest inventions."

Chronos mechanically moved towards the cookies.

"Chocolate chip, ecto cookies. She made different flavors. It's edible for hybrids like me AND for ghosts like you."

"They look and smell pretty good," Chronos eyed the cookies curiously.

"You can have one if you promise to leave." Danielle offered.

Chronos nodded. "Promise."

He snatched up a cookie, went intangible, and immediately flew away without uttering another word, munching on the heavenly (but hellis for any mortal) cookies. The hybrid hadn't expected such a quick reaction.

Danielle smiled and snatched up her own cookie. She popped it into her mouth, savoring the wonderful flavor of the best cookie in the world.

"So, how are you feeling?" Danielle put a hand on Jake's shoulder.

"Jesus, Jake." Luna punched his arm lightly and glared at him. "Ellie told me every little damn detail."

The trio were standing in front of a small donut shop, each of them munching on their own special treat. They sun had risen right above them, beaming down scorching heat waves. Up and down the block, the people bustled about the town. The hot weekend made for restless for citizens.

"I don't know even know what happened." Jake shrugged. "I just kinda panicked, attacked, and the rest is a blur. Kinda like a bad dream." He bit off another of his sugar-coated treat.

"Do you remember going home last night?" Danielle prodded.

"Yes." Jake smiled, causing her to shiver when his warm gray eyes met her own icy ones.

"There's something else I need to tell you," Danielle began, breaking eye contact.

"Oh, yes. Kronos." Luna's eyes twinkled.

"Kronos? Are you gonna tell me Gods exist, too?"

"What? No!" Danielle sighed. "He says Clockwork sent him. I'm not sure if it's as a bodyguard or a partner. He was very confusing about that."

"Well, who is he? Is he powerful? Strong? Weak? Why is he here? Where did he come from? What-"

"Okay." Danielle snapped, cutting him off midsentence. "I don't know anymore than you do. He says his mother knew him and need to pay off a debt. I don't know anymore than you do. I was hoping you guys would come with me to look for Clockwork's lair. I'm pretty sure Kronos will be back and I still don't know if I should trust him."

**A/N: Questions.**

**Anyways, I finally got this completely written but I'm gonna wait a day or two before I post this to see if I get any more reviews.**

**Sorry, my internet went down for a day, then there was school. I was gonna update last night but I had to go to a party.**

**Which was fun...and tiring. But I'm back! Thanks for the story alerts/favorites, but I'd appreciate some comments or something to help with my story.**

**The lack of reviews seriously makes me lazy to write.**

**Thank you ElenaxoxoSilber for reviewing! You're the best!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Next chappy! Got a great idea! I considered doing a poll but, since there's not a lot of readers, I'll go ahead and ask.**

**At the end of this chapter.**

**I don't own DP.**

"Ah, Danielle." Clockwork smiled without looking up from a machine. "I had a feeling you were going to arrive."

"Yeah, I know. I'm guessing you also know about _Chronos_."

"Yes." Clockwork set down his mysterious gadget. "I see you've brought your friends alogn with you." Clockwork briefly glanced at Luna and Jake.

Danielle nodded and folded her arms across her chest. "Is it true that you sent him to me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Clockwork sighed. "That boy has many futures that are too unclear for me to see completely. You, Danielle are in only one of his futures. But..."

Clockwork sighed and gestured with one hand towards his screen. "There's a reason I can't see this boy's future and it upsets me greatly."

Clockwork floated closer to the trio. "Do not put all your faith in Chronos, Danielle. He is not to be trusted. His kindness almost always has a price."

"So, I can't trust him?" Danielle blinked. "Then why is he with me?"

"You'll come to know in time." Clockwork responded with a sly grin.

"But-you just...how..."

"And before you go, there's something I need to show you..."

Clockwork's screen flickered to life, Danielle's eyes widened in horror when she realized who she was looking at.

**A/N: There was gonna be more but I didn't really feel like writing it right now. Plus, I've decided I want to go back and revise a couple of my stories.**

**Anyways, who do you think the great enemy will be?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'm dying over her!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Need to retype. This is the second time. The first time it ran outta battery and the second time my sister 'accidentally' unplugged the charger and shut the whole thing down. You can imagine my frustration. It's one am. Someone needs to go nighty night. Lol.**

**Foreshadowing a bit here.**

**And as a side note: (for the third time) I don't own DP or Batman**

Danielle was shell-shocked.

The three friends were sitting in front of a small cafe, the hot and sunny day contradicting their sunken moods. They'd all seen Clockwork's video and all knew what was coming. Neither of them knew entirely what to say. Luna had attempted to read the newspaper but ended up quietly sipping her coffee.

A hushed voice suddenly broke the silence. "_Why so serious?"_

Two of the three friends jumped at the sound of the eerie voice. Danielle simply waved her hand, smacking a laughing Chronos into visibility. Chronos appeared laying down on a nonexistent bed, hovering mid air. He was suspiciously close to Danielle.

Jake tensed up; Luna blinked in surprise before studying the very good-looking ghost.

The teenage ghost painfully scrunched up his nose, briefly crossing his glowing red eyes. "Hey, that hurt." He muttered. rubbing his nose.

Danielle sighed, her eyess clouding over with anxiety. "I can't believe it. Of all the enemies to return, it's D-Dan."

Chronos laughed suddenly, startling Jake and Luna for the second time that day. "You mean Dan Phantom? The guy in Clockwork's thermos? I used to shake that stupid container every time I snuck into the old guy's lair."

Luna blinked. "Why and how would you sneak into Clockwork's lair?" She asked, snapping out of her stupor.

"The Medallions," Chronos replied in his 'duh' tone.

Jake placed his hand over Danielle's hand as a comforting gesture. Chronos's eyes hardened as he shot daggers at Jake. Luna tensed up as if anticipating a sudden attack from Chronos. Danielle and Jake hardly noticed the growing tension.

"Well," Luna cleared her throat awkwardly. "I'm starting to feel like a third wheel."

She picked up her newspaper. Chronos studied her, his eyes glowing with approvance **(an: idk if that's a real word) **as he took in her features. "Cute. And who might _this _be?" His eyes twinkled flirtatiously.

"Luna. And Jake." Danielle glowered as Jake stiffened.

"Keep checking her out, and your afterlife ends here." Jake growled. Danielle's glowing green eyes flashed dangerously in agreement.

Chronos's face morphed into that of innocence as he whistled, scanning over the article as Luna began to read.

"Local robberies...Box Ghost sightings...oh! Here's one! 'Danny and Dani fanboys and girls.'" Luna giggled. "Looks like our little Ellie is popular with the boys."

Chronos let gravity overcome him as he sank into an empty chair beside Luna. He scooted unusually close to her.

"Alright, here's the deal. I think we can squeeze in some practice time," Jake began. He leaned forward and drew the two girls closer to him. His eyes sparkled excitedly. He probably had an idea. "Danny's coming in the day after tomorrow, that gives us time for some target pract-"

Jake was cut off mid-sentence by the loud sound of Chronos's -who had put on his human disguise- whistling.

The entire group seemed to suddenly focus on the person that had caught the ghost's attention. "Damn. She's _fine._"

The spirit's words were a complete understatement. A woman was standing across the street from them and she was definitely _not _fine.

She had long, dark, rave-colored hair that hung loosely to her waist. A dark leather jacket hung over a cream-white tank top that hugged the woman's stunning upper body. Dark b;ue skinny jeans were draped over the woman's too-perfect legs and -as Chronos bluntly stated- her 'fine ass.' Her blood red lips curled up into a smile as she put down threw away her cup of coffee. She peered up at the group and her eyes somehow managed to sparkle, even behind her expensive-looking sunglasses. The group could hear the boots made a clapping noise as the heels hit the pavement. She walked over to them.

"Hey kids." Her soft, silky voice left the teenagers stunned. She couldn't be a day over twenty two at the max. "Better watch it now boy, you might make your girlfriends jealous."

Her giggle was carried by a soft breeze that brushed a few strands of her hair away from her face.

She waved at them breifly before walking away. They stared until she was out of sight.

After a while, Luna sighed. "I wish I looked that good."

Danielle nodded in agreement. The boys simply fantasized.

_Clip, clop. Clip, clop._

"Vladimir, Vladimir, Vladimir."

Vlad's eyes fluttered open at the sound of a seductive voice. The white room was suddenly overcome with a silence that could only be broken by the rythmic beeping of a nearby machine.

Vlad glanced around the room. He furrowed his silver brows when his gaze fell on a young woman that could easily pass for a goddess.

"Vlad, honey. I'm gonna need some information from you, okay? See, I was sent here as a back-up plan by my master." The woman moved from leaning against the wall to sitting on the doctor's table. Vlad kept himself from staring at her perfect frame.

"Who are you?" Vlad groaned, sitting up in his bed.

The fair woman tsk-tsked. "Now, now. You know who I am." She smiled and, suddenly, his breathing stopped.

Her smile was as cold and lifeless as a dead body. The beeping sounds that suddenly seemed so distant began to speed up as the fear welled up inside Vlad.

Who was this girl? How could she possibly make Vlad Masters feel scared?

She slid in to sit beside the hybrid. "Surely, you remember who I am, right _daddy?_"

She smiled and Vlad could only gasp when he found himself staring into a pair of icy blue eyes.

**A/N: Sorry if everything's a little rushed but cut me some slack. It's four in the morning and this is the third time I've had to write this. Anyways, if I can take the time to write this three times while feeling exhausted, I'm sure someone can take the time to review.**

**G'night. Er, I mean- good morning?**

**Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey...I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time but they disconnected my internet. :(**

**I'm at my dad's house, so I'll have updates today and Saturday...maybe.**

**I don't own DP.**

Jake didn't dare to move any closer. The nurses had called Danielle and him over as soon as the older hybrid began to have what they believed was a panic attack.

A nurse hovered over the silver-haired man who was groggily gazing up at a daisy. This nurse was obviously a ghost -a ghost that had been keeping an eye on Vlad.

"What happened?" Danielle asked. "And why'd you call us of all people?"

"Well," the ghostly nurse spoke up first, her glowing red eyes clouding over with worry, "He kept repeating your name. He was freaking out on me and attacking me. We put him under heavy sedatives and now he's all..."

"Loopy?" Luna offered with a smirk. Jake's released some of the stress with a chuckle.

"Yes." The nurse frowned.

Vlad pulled his gaze away from the fake daisy decoration and looked at Jake. He giggled, causing the group to crack amused smiles that lasted only a brief instant. "Jakey, Jakey, Jakey. I finally get the son I wanted and he hates me!" Vlad giggled again.

This time no one smiled.

Vlad peered at Danielle and he suddenly grew confused. "Danielle? You're normal again? You're still a teenager..." His eyes seemed to glaze over again.

Danielle glowered. "I've always _been _a teenager, you fruitloop."

"Not always," Vlad replied in a singsong voice. He looked at her again. "You were here. Tall, tall, tall." His face contorted into a horrified emotion. "Older...older Dan- scary...older hybrid...older..."

Vlad suddenly began sobbing. "Don't hurt me! DON'T HURT ME!"

Vlad immediately began frantically throwing spasms. The nurse ushered them out the door before returning to her ghostly patient.

"Dan..." Danielle's face paled even more so than it already was.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Chronos stood up the instant he heard Danielle. He had been patiently waiting in the waiting room. His face melted into confusion when he saw the palid girl.

"It's nothing that concerns you!" Jake snapped.

Chronos's face briefly flashed into a frightening anger that made Jake hesitate. "Watch your mouth, _human_."

"Stop, guys." Luna moved to stand between the angry teens. "Why don't we go somewhere private to talk?" She offered.

"Fine," Jake growled.

"Okay!" Chronos replied cheerfully. And then, in one swift movement, he was behind Danielle.

He swooped her up into his arms and flew off without another word. Jake growled and instantly ran outside, accidentally phasing through the walls.

Luna's eyes widened. "Hey! Guys! Wait up!"

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun!**

**I don't know if you guys figured it out yet, so I'm gonna keep quiet. It has to do with alternate universes and...Dan!**

**What a shocker!**

**Okay, the next chapter is gonna be about Jake's powers going even more berserk, Chronos is gonna do something bad, and Danny's coming back!**

**Yay!**

**Who do you think should come back with him? Tucker, Sam, or Valerie?**

**Oh! And, in chapter 14, there was this girl that showed up. She's important.**

**"****She had long, dark, rave-colored hair that hung loosely to her waist. A dark leather jacket hung over a cream-white tank top that hugged the woman's stunning upper body. Dark b;ue skinny jeans were draped over the woman's too-perfect legs and -as Chronos bluntly stated- her 'fine ass.' Her blood red lips curled up into a smile as she put down threw away her cup of coffee. She peered up at the group and her eyes somehow managed to sparkle, even behind her expensive-looking sunglasses.****"**

**Yup!**

**So...**

**Yeah.**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Yes! I updated! I'm so proud! T.T**

**Here's the rest.**

Luna sighed and sank into the chair. They needed to tell the Chronos about Dan, if only so he could be prepared for the worst.

But Danielle had gone to stop one robbery. Chronos disappeared soon after she left.

Luna didn't understand. Ghosts attacks that day had been normal. But the crime rate in the city had gone up. Dan had obviously escaped and he was probably causing all the robberies. But why hadn't he shown up yet? Why was he waiting?

The robberies were probably done by desperate humans, no doubt.

She figured the long wait might be for his recovery. The thermos tended to wear out most of its ghosts if they'd been in there for over a certain amount of days. Dan was probably still recovering after the two years of containment.

Luna had a really bad feeling about this. Why would Dark Dan visit Vlad? Had Vlad even _said _it was Dark Dan himself? He _was _on drugs, after all...

Something tugged at Luna's thoughts but she couldn't quite figure out what was going on.

She sighed and reluctantly brought herself back to reality.

She blinked and glanced around the room. "Jake?"

Nothing. "_Jake?_"

She glanced up and saw none other than Jake himself, hovering in midair. His eyes were glazed over. His expression was eerily similar to the one Vlad had worn when he was on his medication. "Jake!" She snapped.

"What?" Jake snapped out of his stupor and fell down to the ground.

Luna rushed over to him.

"Wait!" Jake held his hand out, palms aiming towards her. But instead of an innocent stopping gesture, he accidentally unleashed a series of deadly ghost rays.

Luna yelped, ducked, and dodged several of the rapidly approaching rays. She scurried into safety behind one of the metallic tables.

The sudden release of power lasted for what seemed like an eternity but, in reality, was only a few seconds.

Luna poked her head out from behind the safety of the table, glancing around.

Her eyes widened. Jake had all but detoriorated the walls of the Fentons' beloved lab. A few things were broken, and the floor was layered with scattered pages and ashes.

Luna's mouth fell open when she saw Jake staring at his hands, a dumbfounded expression planted on his face. His gray eyes met Luna's blue-green ones. She could see her confusion reflected in his eyes. He stuttered. "Luna -I- I-"

"Jake," she whispered, "what did you just _do?_"

~DP~DP~DP~

Chronos smiled a satisfied smile as he threw the last of the bags into the truck. The money was now safely stashed. All he needed was the Golden Cup and he would be all set to go back into the Ghost Zone.

He gently pulled out a Time Medallion from his pocket before stashing it into one of the small boxes that was hidden in the corner of the room that was loaded with bags. He grinned cockily.

"That Old Man is never gonna see this coming."

~dp~dp~dp~

Danielle growled as the green blob pinned her down against the wall. In the process of fighting this Level 2 ghost, she'd accidentally managed to somehow lose that pesky Fenton Thermos.

Danielle managed an annoyed screech as she flailed her legs, trying to hit his core. Hopefully, the lady the ghost had attacked was long gone.

"Get off of me!" She growled. She kicked him again, only this time, hitting her mark.

She smirked triumphantly. She barely managed to catch the Fenton Thermos when she registered it's sailing towards her.

She sucked the ghost into the container and smirked happily.

"I found it laying on the floor," a voice informed.

Danielle turned around and found herself staring at the woman she'd seen by the cafe.

This time, she had her dark hair tighed up in a bun and a pair of diamond-encrusted sunglasses were perched over her eyes. "I've heard about you. You're Danielle Phantom, right? I'm new here."

Danielle smiled. "Yeah, I know. I've seen you...around. When I patrol."

"Well," the young woman suddenly seemed to become shy, "would you mind showing me the way to the Amity Hotel?"

Danielle smiled. "Sure. That street over there actually leads you straight to it."

"Thanks," the woman stared at her. She seemed to be studying Danielle, but who could really tell with those sunglasses covering her eyes?

The woman finally turned and began walking away.

"Wait," Danielle began. She floated over to the woman and grabbed her wrist. "Where'd you get that bracelet? It's cute."

The woman was wearing a simple black chain around her wrist that was embedded with the DP logo right in the center.

"No where." The woman snatched her hand back and then, as if realizing her mistake, she sighed and answered. "My older brother's a huge Phantom Phan and he gave me this for my birthday. Anyways, I gotta go."

The woman smiled a secretive smile before walking away.

~DP~DP~DP~

Danielle descend, the breeze brushing back the bangs out of her face.

She smiled as she carefully and gently lowered herself to the ground. The big Fenton Works sighed glowed eerily in the darkness of the night. Danielle tilted her head to one side curiosly staring at the sign.

Something felt wrong...

She yelped when a hand fell on her shoulder.

She spun around, jumping into her battle stance.

She gasped when icy blue eyes met her own. "Danny?" She breathed.

**A/N: Okay! That's it! I'm thinking this story might be way too long. Maybe...forty chapters at the most? Should I just do a third story? Or should I just shove it all in here?**

**'Cause I got some other ideas for other fanfics, so I'm not sure.**

**What do you think?**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hm, hm, hm, hm. :)**

**I'm back! Internet Access!**

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Duh.**

An excited grin lit up Danielle's face.

"Danny!" She squealed and jumped into his open arms, tackling him to the ground.

"Ow," he chuckled. "Geez, if I would've known you'd miss me _that _much, I would've taken you with me." They helped each other to their feet. "But, I before we get all mushy and stuff we have to talk to mom and dad."

Danielle smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They both began to walk inside. "Oh, they're out tonight." Danielle's eyes gleamed as she led them into their house.

"Come on. Jake and Luna are waiting with Chronos. They'll be waiting-" Danielle was immediately cut off by a loud tremor that shook the house.

Danny and Dani stumbled away from each other in an attempt to regain their balance.

Their identical eyes met, both of them shocked. "The lab!" They cried out in unison.

The siblings immediately ran into the room.

They froze at the bottom steps of their parents laboratory. The walls and ceiling were spotted with scorches and burns. A couple of the equipment had been either been completely seared or was shattered into peices. The damage wasn't entirely bad but obviously dangerously close to obliteration.

Danielle's mouth hung open.

Jake was on his knees in the center of the room; Luna was standing over a metal desk, having just come out of hiding. Her mouth was hanging open and she was openly staring at Jake who happened to be staring at his own hands, complete and utter shock lighting up his frightened face.

He glanced back at Luna and managed to sputter out all but two words. "Luna -I- I-"

"Jake, what did you _do?_" She breathed, shock lighting up her face.

Danny didn't give Jake time to answer. "What the hell happened here?" He shouted.

Luna and Jake jumped, finally noticing the presence of Danielle and Danny.

Danielle flinched at the sound of Danny's voice.

"I don't know! I was..." Jake furrowed his brows. "Thinking about what Vlad says and then I- I- I can't remember." He finally admitted. "Next thing I know, Luna wakes me up and I..."

"Destroyed the place? What were you guys _doing _in here anyways?"

"We were gonna talk to Chronos." Luna glanced at Danny. "But he disappeared."

"No he didn't." Danielle spoke up her voice wavering. "He has a tendency to go invisible and s-stick around." She blinked, feeling a presence behind her. She glowered. "In fact, he's right behind me."

Danny turned to look at a visible Chronos. "So, _you're _Chronos." Danny's stunned face instantly morphed into a glare. "Clockwork has told me a lot about _you._"

Chronos shrugged and flashed them a lopsided grin. "Yup."

Danny bared his teeth at him in a furious scowl. "I don't know what you're up to _ghost. _But if I find out-"

"Guys! Please! There's too many problems here to start fighting. By the way, welcome back Danny."

Danny scowled but bit his tongue.

"How about we all sit down and talk about this," Danielle whispered.

The five of them sat down in the center of the room and briefly went over everything they'd been through: Chronos, Clockwork, Jake's powers, the rising robberies, etc.

Jake muttered something about a private conversation but never finished his sentence seeing as Danny shot him daggers.

The younf Fenton finally glared at Danielle and finally took her aside. "Dani, did you _not _tell him about him losing control and destroying the whole city?"

"Um..." She rubbed the back of her neck sheepisihly.

"Dark... _Dan _is coming," he muttered, hesitating on the name-not-to-be-mentioned, "your boyfriend's completely out of control, Vlad is going crazy, and there might be something _else _even _worse _coming! What the hell? This is no time to be sparing your boyfriend's feelings!"

"Sh! Keep your voice down!" Danielle hissed.

"What are we talking about?" Luna whispered, startling the siblings.

"What _is _it, Luna?" Danny snapped. He apologized after realizing his mistake.

Luna shook her head and waved her hand dismissively before resuming her serious state. "I think I figured it out. But..." she hesitated. "I need to talk to Danielle. Alone."

Luna didn't wait for an answer and, instead, wrapped her slender fingers around Danielle's frail wrist.

"Really? _Another _private conversation."

"Danielle-"

"Let's just talk tomorrow." Danielle gently pulled away from Luna's grasp.

Jake and Luna opened their mouths to protest but, in the end, Danny managed to convince them to leave.

Danny and Ellie were walked up the strairs, speaking in hushed tones.

~DP~DP~DP~

Luna put the item in front of her. Everything was spread out before her: a cut-out peice of newspaper of a recent robbery, a picture she'd 'borrowed' of Dan Phantom, a blurred image of Chronos, a book setion of Clockwork, and the picture of the twenty year old women who recently entered Amity Park.

Everything was connected. It was so simple.

She wondered if anyone else hahd noticed Chronos's disappearance.

The last clip was torn from a magazine. Amity Park rarely got visitors, so the girl had half a page devoted to her.

A reporter and phan looking for ghost activities for an article to publlish in a nearby city.

It also described how she'd once been a model and some other of her previous works.

That was it.

Luna squinted at the picture. The young lady looked exactly the same as they'd seen her on the first day.

Luna picked it up and squinted, forcing her eyes to focus.

She looked into the beautiful woman's eyes and then it all clicked.

Chronos...Dan...Clockwork...the new girl...

"Oh my god! I gotta call Dani!" Luna jumped out of her pink bed, ripping away her reading glasses. She punched in the number.

"Luna. You figured out my secret."

Luna gasped and dropped the phone. It hit the solid ground with a deafening clatter.

A strong hand immediately clamped over her mouth, preventing her from shouting for help.

Luna's vision blurred. Everything went dark.

~dp~

**A/N: HA! I updated. :D**

**So...**

**until next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: What's with the lack of reviews? Do you have any idea how disappointing that is?**

**Well, here's the rest...**

Chronos leaned back against his chair, balancing it on two wooden legs. His feet leaned against the table.

"What are we doing here?" Danielle huffed, blowing away a strand of her dark bangs away from her face. "Well, your brother is out fighting a ghost. Your boyfriend's gone out and your best friend is home. We finally have some time to get to know each other." Chronos flashed her a lopsided grin.

Danielle glanced around her. "So, we're having a picnic?" Danielle rolled her eyes and glared down at the food that lay on the wooden table. She grimaced. "But, I just ate."

"I kinda figured you did. That's why I took the liberty of stealing this rather than waste my time preparing something fancy."

Danielle's eyes widened. "You _stole _this?"

Chronos rolled his eyes. "No. Where would you get a silly idea like that? What do you think of my food."

"Jake would've taken me somewhere fancier. And he would've taken the time to prepare a more _decent _meal."

She stared at the half eaten sandwhich suspiciously.

Chronos floated over beside her as she rose to her feet. She slinked away at a steady pace, ignoring the cool feel of Chronos's energy.

She glowered in annoyance and spun around to face him. She squeaked in surprise when she noticed their noses almost touched.

"I don't care about _Jake,_" Chronos spat her boyfriend's name out with disgust. "I care about what _you _think. No one else." His breath brushed against her lips.

Danielle stumbled away from him, tripping over a gnarled vine in the process. She winced as the ground smacked her in the back.

Chronos let himself gently drop down to the ground on all fours -his arms on either side of Danielle. He'd blocked her.

Seeing him this close simply reminded her of how cute and...seductive he looked. He was the complete opposite of Jake: Silvery hair, glowing red eyes, ruggedly handsome, lazy and nonchalant, disorganized. At which point Jake had dark, tousled hair and equally dark eyes; he was bright and ready for anything. And he was -for the most part- human.

"_Daniella,_" Chronos muttered in an incomprehensible language. Danielle's heart raced ten times its speed.

"Chronos," she whispered shakily, "I have a boyfriend. Besides, even if...if I _did _like you, it would never -it would never work."

The glow in Chronos's eyes instantly dimmed. "If only you knew. But, you do like me. That much I know. I can feel the energy between us."

"Well, I know I love Jake. Besides, my brother ended up with his best friend." Danielle became intangible and flew away from Chronos's intense gaze.

"You are not Daniel. You are your own person, Danielle."

Chronos flew away before she had time to respond.

Danielle was left behind with her muddled thoughts and her conflicting emotions.

~DP~DP~DP~

Chronos felt his heart being torn apart. As much as he'd tried to banish them, his feelings came rushing out all at once the instant he laid his eyes on the raven-haired beauty.

She had unknowingly tempted him into being good. _Good._

She didn't love him.

The realization struck him, shattering all of his dreams.

No.

He couldn't focus on her. He had to think positive thoughts. Thoughts that included death, destruction, and power.

He couldn't let his emotions rule him. He had to finish what he started. Even if it meant become their enemy again.

~dp~dp~dp~

Jake had phoned Luna numerous times. He had an uneasy feeling bubbling up from his very core.

His eyes were constantly flickering to a blood red color, very unlike most the glowing ghostly color.

He had attempted to call Danielle but, seeing as how she didn't have her own cellphone yet, he had to call her house phone. No answer.

His second option was Luna but, still, nothing.

He dashed out of his room, his eyes widening with fear when his hands began glowing magenta.

Flickers of the deadly rays would randomly shoot out from his hands.

He mumbled a brief excuse to his mother before running out.

There was only one person who could help him now.

**A/N: I kinda sorta realized I didn't have any romantic scenes between Chronos and Danielle. I figured might as well do it now. Sorry, I sorta just updated this without any revisions and stuff. It's basically all a rough draft. I guess I should've written it before posting it.**

**Oh well. I'm hoping the next story will be more detailed, more professional.**

**Please review. Having only one review is like...like...**

**Like living without texting! :O**

**That would be SOO HORRIBLE!**

**Anyways, it doesn't take much to click the little link and type in 'it's good.'**

**So, just review. PRETTY PLEASE!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry for not updating sooner. I swear, I had no internet access.**

**I don't know if anyone's still reading, but...I don't own DP.**

Chronos smiled, ignoring the screams that erupted around him. People immediately scattered.

He pressed his face to the glass and stared at the miniature golden cup. "That's it?"

He rubbed his chin. "This is the item I need to kill Clockwork?" He inspected it closer, looking for any signs or symbols of power. "It's a measly cup!" He paused thoughtfully. "Well, it's worth a shot." He sighed and thrust the seemingly-ordinary, golden cup into a petite, brown sack. He glanced down at his hand and willed it to become inntangible. He reached in and gently plucked the item from its case.

At last, he had the final object and, even if it didn't seem like much, he was sure he would soon enough taste victory.

"Chronos!" He jumped at the sound of his name being mentioned, spinning around to face Danielle. Her eyes were wide with shock and confusion as she wearily gazed at the gold cup.

"It's not what it looks like." Chronos raised a hand.

"You're stealing the cup," Danielle bluntly stated.

"Okay...so it _is _what it looks like." Chronos smirked confidently. "Where's your little possie, huh? Where's your _boyfriend._" Chronos smiled, though the words 'boyfriend' dripped with the cold iciness of jealousy.

"I don't know," Danielle's gaze drifted away. She suddenly looked seemed vulnerable. Something had probably happened to her friends. She cleared her throat, "they never showed up and I have a really bad feeling about this."

Her anxious expression made him falter, almost made him give up his whole mission completely. He hesitantly masked his emotions, and shoved his feelings to the back of his mind.

"What are you doing with that cup?" She stared at him her, suspicion replacing her vulnerability as she fiddled a strand of her silver hair.

"Oh, this thing? It's nothing really. Just a cup that's part of a ritual that I need to -you know -kill Clockwork and steal his power. No biggie." He shrugged.

Danielle gaped before her expression transformed into a combination of horror, anger, and disappointment as she recognized the bitter honesty behind his words.

She opened her mouth, her firing eyes lit with hurt and anger.

The ground trembled.

A sharp pain erupted in the back of her head. The last thing she remembered was the sound of an earsplitting screech before her vision to quickly darken. She felt gravity return as her limp body rushed towards the ground before darkness consumed her.

**A/N: Wow, I seriously need to edit this.**

**Eh, later.**

**Please review. There haven't been a lot of comments on this thing.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Ha! I updated. And, no matter how many chaps I post up, I ain't gonna own DP anytime soon.**

**I don't own it.**

Chronos saw the earth tremble from above. Earthquake?

Not possible. There hadn't been an earthquake here in years. He didn't sense it coming either.

Debris fell from the ceiling above; large peices of the roof and what suspiciously looked like metallic poles landed on the empty floor. One of them narrowly missed him by millimeters.

Chronos instantly took off, flying full speed towards his destination. He snuck a glance back and saw Danielle's limp body shooting towards the floor. "Ah, hell," he growled, immediately regretting looking back. He froze midair, hesitating before making a quick decision.

~DP~DP~DP~

Danny Fenton was casually walking back to where he was meeting his younger sister. He glanced back and sat at the picnic table. He knew he was late, but there was no way in hell everybody would leave without him. Something was very wrong. He could feel it stirring in the air. The day was bright and sunny, but it seemed wrong. He pushed away his negative thoughts and patiently waited for half an hour before growing anxious.

This was where they'd agreed to meet, the table directly betwen the park and the neaerby mall. It was perfect. People hardly came here anyways.

An earthquake startled him out of his worries.

He instinctively jumped and glanced around in a defensive pose.

He noticed people pouring out of the mall, but he also realized that people were fleeing the park with an equal panic. He bit his lip.

The park or the mall? He ultimately decided to fly to the park after seeing a large, violet ray shoot at the sky, penetrating the gathering gray clouds.

Danny had arrived halfway there when he caught sight of Chronos flying towards him, full speed. With an unconcious Danielle in his arms.

He froze midair and hovered closer to the ground.

Chronos gently laid her down on the floor and peered up at Danny with a small smirk. "What happened?" Danny growled, his distrust for the boy grew tenfold.

"Nothin' much. She caught me stealing. She hit her head when the...earthquake or whatever happened."

He leaped into the air and turned to the opposite direction.

"The danger is that way." Danny pointed towards the flashes of purple light. "We need to figure out what's been causing that much damage."

"It's Jake." Chronos rolled his eyes. "God, you humans are so naive. Look, we all know Jake's unstable. Well, he broke now. Can't control his powers. Luna disappeared. No one knows where she is. Dan is coming at this very moment. And, I -well, I need to kill Clockwork. I'll rule his Tower and he'll be dead. Or, well, as dead as a ghost can get."

Chronos turned his back to him once more. "You can't leave! I knew I couldn't trust you! Worthless peice of shit!" Danny shot him an ectoblast. He dodged it. "Nope. You see, I planned this carefully. You need to save Jake and Luna. I've got to go find Clockwork and, if you try to follow me, I'll make sure Luna dies."

Danny huffed.

"Goodbye," the ghost replied before fading into disappearance.

Danny turned and gaped when he saw Danielle standing before him. She gritted her teeth and nodded towards the flashes of purple. "We need to help Jake. He's gonna kill innocent people. We'll worry about Chronos later."

A look of pain flashed through her eyes before she silently took off. Danny set his jaw and followed her. Clockwork had warned him this would happen. A choice. Both the outcomes would affect his future.

For now, he could only hope Clockwork wasn't lying when he said he knew everything.

~DP~DP~DP~

Luna struggled against her restraints. Delicate hands were pressed over her shoulders. Tears gushed from her eyes as she watched everything that was happening. Dan. Jake. Chronos's disappearance.

A silky voice tickled her ear. "You get to watch my master kill them. Maybe we can even get Chronos to join us."

"Hill enfer shon oo." Luna tried to yell through her gag to no avail.

"Oh, honey. Of course he will. He's known about our plot for a long time now and he doesn't even care. "

Luna struggled. She wouldn't give up hope. At least, not yet.

**A/N: We have an unstable Jake, an older and angry Dan Phantom, a mysterious lady holding Luna hostage, an angry and evil Chronos.**

**Isn't this fun?**

**:D**

**Anyways, I'll try to edit this next time I have internet access.**

**IMPORTANT: In the previous chapter, Chronos called Danielle **_**Daniella.**_

**There's a reason for that...**

**REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I am soooooo sorry for not updating. I've ben busy editing one of my other stories!**

**So, no harm done, right?**

**Anyways, sorry if this chapter is a little rusty. I need to edit it later.**

Jake leaned against the tree, a sudden pain gripped his chest. He groaned as he gripped his shirt. His lungs -he couldn't breathe...

His respiration suddenly became difficult, shallow, and rapid.

He crumbled to the ground, unaware of the eyes that were on him.

His body suddenly glowed violet and his hands began to tremble violently. He began his attempt to crawl, unsure of where to go.

He could feel an icy coldness begin to slowly spread from his core.

Was this what it felt like to die?

DP~DP~DP~DP~DP

Daniel and Danielle arrived at the center of the park and, sure enough, there was Jake. A massive purple sheild surrounded his body. Blasts of violet energy shot out from the glowing shield that was meant to be used as a defense mechanism.

The area within a five foot radius of him was burned to a crisp. Trees had fallen and one in particular was half obliterated. Bushes, flowers, and even a few small animals that had been caught in the blasts suffered from the horrible fate called death.

Jake was collapsed on the ground, convulsing violently: his eyes were squeezed shut. The wind roared horribly and the Fentons struggled to keep themselves at a safe distance while maintaining their protective sheilds.

Danny swallowed hard. "He's freaking out!" He shouted over the aggressive wind. "He's obviously hurt. If we can get him to calm down, his power might calm down with him. It's a long shot, but I think it might just work. I think I can go back to Fenton Works and grab the Specter Deflector, but you'll have to keep him calm for as long as you can, okay?"

Danielle gulped and gazed back at her boyfriend with a guilty glance. She finally nodded and Danny flashed her a worried glance before flying off.

The ominous clouds that had been gathering above them loomed over the town, blocking out the last ray of sunlight. Danielle struggled to hang onto a small peice of hope.

"Jake!" She cried out.

Her boyfriend's eyes peeled open and Danielle could only see pain and fear in them. "Jake! It's me! Danielle!"

The boy looked at her with incomprehension. "Stay away from me!" He growled. He put up his hands in a defensive pose, and they glowed even brighter still.

He glanced up at her.

Deadly, violet rays shot out from the trembling hands that were aimed at the female hybrid. Danielle managed to duck out of the way barely escaping what may have been immediate death. His ray flew harmlessly past her, destroying a nearby building.

Each way he turned, his shaking hands would release more of his deadly rays as he blindly shot out at random objects. One of those shots was powerful enough to send him flying farther away still, crashing into a stone wall that surrounded the park. He slumped to the ground and collapsed into a crumpled heap.

Danielle immediately rushed to his side. Several shots blasted at her sheild but she managed to keep it around her.

Jake peeled apart his lids and the petrified girl caught sight of his terrifying red eyes. She could see a deep melancholy that made his eyes seem inexplicably inhuman.

"I'm sorry," he coughed and Danielle noticed a crust of dry blood on the corner of his pale lips.

She dropped her sheild and instantly put a cool hand on his burning chest. Tension poured out of his body and the glowing violet sheild that was supposed to protect him flicked slightly before disappearing altogether, the deadly rays disappearing along with it as he fell unconscious.

Danielle sighed and released him. The boy still crackled witih deadly energy, his skin was outlined with painful electricity.

Danny instantly dropped down from above and Danielle chocked back a sob when she caught sight of the Specter Deflecter.

He instantly tied it around the teenager and the all of the remaining ghostly energy immediately dissipated.

Danielle bit her lip. "Will it hurt him when he wakes up?" She asked, motioning towards the Specter Deflecter.

"I don't know," Danny admitted. "I sure as hell hope not." He focused his glowing green eyes on his clone. " Danielle, we have to find Chronos. He's gonna kill Clockwork, and Clockwork's probably the only one that can help him now."

Danielle nodded but instantly froze. Her identical eyes widening with horror, an overwhelming sense of trepidation paralyzing her instantly.

Danny tensed quickly and hesitantly turned to see what the younger girl was staring at.

There was a man. He had silver hair that flickered like a flame, and his skin was sickly pale-green color. He wore a white-and-black suit complete with a cape, and a flaming D insignia was planted in the center of his broad, sturdy chest. His fanged mouth curled up into a bloodcurdling smile and his terrifyingly red eyes lit up with cold hatred.

"Looks like Chronos kept his end of the bargain." He spoke in a deep voice.

Danny trembled slightly.

"Daniel. Young Daniel. Happy to see me again."

Danielle was the first to speak, her voice coming out in a nearly inaudible whisper. "Dan."

dp~dp~dp~dp~dp

Clockwork stared into the screen. There was only a few, limited amount of choices. This was not good. He hated not being tangled up in these restrictions, but he was hoping he could carry fate into the right direction. Hope being the key word.

For once, there was just one thing in the timeline that he could not control, something that blocked his sight to the future.

"Chronos," Clockwork sighed, feeling the boy's presence behind him. He turned to face the vigorous teen.

"Clockwork," the boy replied coldly.

The powerful ghost sighed and let his gaze travel to the open container in the boy's hands. "Chronos, what have you done?"

"I did what I had to do. Now, not even the Phantom siblings can help you now. They're too busy fighting their future."

"You knew this would happen." Clockwork shifted back into child form, but his eyes remained as weary as it had been in his old self.

"Yes."

Silence stretched out between them. The energy that Chronos had been previously hiding now came pouring out of his body. The teen's power hung around the air ominously, growing more and more each second.

The teenager eyed the staff in Clockwork's hands. "Are you ready to face your opponent?"

"No." Clockwork replied simply as he transformed into his middle-aged self, the sovereign man maintained himself in said form. "I am very disappointed in you."

"Why?" Chronos growled, unfazed by the man's depressed mood. "Because I'm about to kill you?"

"No," he replied. "You have betrayed your friends, your love. And, instead of accepting the consequences, you let your anger blind you. If you still want to fight me, I will defend myself. But, I _know _you will live the rest of your life in regret if you abandon them now."

Chronos's red eyes flashed with hatred. "Don't give me that crap, old man. You don't even know me."

"True. I've never had the benefit of meeting you in person. But, before we battle, I just wanted you to know that I never abandoned you. I've watched over you since the day you were born. You have to understand that saying with you and your family put your lives in danger. And, I couldn't put you through that." He paused as the boy's face flooded with confusion. "Chronos. If you do not help Danielle, she will die. Her, her brothers, and her friends. Dan lied. He will not spare their lives and he will betray your word."

Chronos blinked and ran his hand through his hair. "I know he lied," he admitted. "I didn't care at the time. I still don't care," he murmured. But, it was obvious he couldn't fool himself.

"Go to them, Chronos. Today is not the day to face me, you know it. I know you do. Do not let your hatred to me- to Danielle blind you."

Anger consumed Chronos's eyes and Clockwork's shoulders fell in defeat.

He sighed. Could this possibly have a happy ending?

**Yup. Chronos makes one bad villain, Dan is back, Clockwork is about to die along with the Fenton-Phantoms, and the whole world could possibly be destroyed.**

**This is fun!**

**Review please? I need to know how this chapter came out.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hahahaha!**

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it!**

**The real owner owns Danny Phantom, and that owner is not me.**

Dan smiled at the mention of his name as his gaze travelled to Dani. "Danielle. Long time no see. You look...younger." He smirked.

The female hybrud took a sharp intake of breath. "I- I'm still alive in the future?"

"No," Dan admitted, "let's just say, you don't exist thirty years from now."

Danielle blanched and Dan laughed.

"Danielle! Get Jake out of here!" Danny shouted back at her.

Before she could move a single muscle, though, Dan shot a bright green ecto blast at the clone. But, instead of hitting her with it, the blast transformed into a cube-shaped shield, imprisoning her. "Oh no, I need her alive. For now. I'll kill her when she becomes useless to me. You know, I never understood your loyalty to me. It's a bit sickening, if you will, but, you do come in handy now and again."

Danielle blinked and shot a multitude of her own ecto blasts in an attempt to free herself.

"No use trying, Danielle. It's useless against any and all ghost powers."

Dan focused his gaze on Danny. "This battle is between you and me. And, she-" he pointed at Danielle, "is going to watch you die."

Danielle's eyes widened fearfully as she began to uselessly pound against the sheild.

Danny immediately launched into battle, releasing every and all attacks he could possibly conjure up. Unfortunately, Dan mirrored the sixteen-year-old's attacks flawlessly. But, Dan still managed to hit the hero with a mighty blast the instantly knocked him to the ground.

Dan had a few cuts and bruises while Danny literally had smoke floating out of his battered body. The older villain laughed when his younger self didn't move before frowning as he wiped away at the sweat that coated his forehead. This had taken a lot longer than he had anticipated but, nevertheless, he would continue with his plan.

His younger self had definitely become stronger. He gasped when an icy blast knocked him into the tree.

"You didn't think that stupid shield could stop me, did you?" Dan gaped and opened his eyes to glare up at Danielle. "Don't you know that sheilds with can be brokem?" She motioned to the shattered yet frozen remains of her cage.

They launched into battle.

:~:~:~:~:~:

Luna was panting feebly. Her captor had finally left, but not before leaving her behind broken and battered. The blond was bruised, her arm was probably broken, and a deep cut in her belly oozed blood. Her face was smashed against the floor, her body slumped against the cool tile. She had tried to get back up, but her hands and feet were bound. She shouted for help, but she had a feeling that there was absolutely no living soul nearby.

The door opened and Luna held her breath as a pair of cold hands roughly grabbed her.

She bit her lip and refused to scream, stubbornly remaining strong as she prepared herself for the worse.

:~:~:~:~:~:

A maniacal laughter bubbled up from Dan's throat as Danielle hit the ground with a sickening thud, the sound of a bone cracking causing him to shiver with pleasure.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day. The original and the clone lying helplessly side-by-side. This is gonna be beautiful."

He was surprised when both of them simultaneously managed to weakly get to their knees, Dani cradling her injured wrist.

Dan raised his arms and charged up his energy. "You two never give up. Do you have any idea how annoying that is?"

Daniel peeled open his eyes and groggily gazed up to look at his other half. Danielle feebly smiled down at him. "I froze the shield," she managed to croak out, ignoring Dan's senseless babbling.

Danny reached out and wiped at a few drops of blood that leaked out from a tiny cut on her cheek. "Danielle, you could've escaped."

"True. But, we us Fentons will fight to the end. We'll die protecting everyone we love." She grinned wearily. He mirrored her expression.

"Oh, God. Will you to cut the crap?" A sudden, bright red blast shot out from the distance, sending Dan spiralling towards the ground.

Both of them froze as a figure suddenly loomed over the two. "Chronos?" Danny blinked.

Chronos rolled his blood red eyes and glanced down at them with a 'duh' expression planted on his face. "Who else?"

He sighed and his expression became distraught, guilty. "As much as I really hate to admit it, this is all my fault. I'll explain everything later. But, it turns out, I don't want you guys dead." He grinned, regaining his relaxed expression.

"Well, that's a relief." Danny muttered sarcastically.

"Now, I'm gonna do something I should've done a long time ago." He made a dramatic pause. "I'm gonna help you guys."

Chronos immediately knelt down in front of them and placed a hand on each their shoulders His ghostly aura glowed brightly before slightly fading and flickering, dimming into a dull color; Danny and Danielle's aura brighted in the process.

The teens in question instantly sprang to their feet, suddenly feeling re-energized. Chronos stood up as well, but placed a hand on his head and frowned. "Dizzy," he muttered.

"What'd you do?" Danielle breathed and glanced down at herself, testing out her once injured wrist.

Danny glanced at Danielle wonderously. "Her cuts are gone and-"

"-his bruises are healed," she finished.

"I gave you some of my energy," Chronos replied weakly. The siblings noticed the page-white color of his once pale face.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Danny blinked and briefly glanced at a rousing Dan.

"Yeah. Don't remind me." Chronos gritted, leaning against the tree for support. "I guess you guys can take it from here?" He smiled as the little bit of color he had slowly began spreading to his face.

The identical teens nodded with a smirk. Chronos moved out of the way.

Dan was angry, to say the least. His own aura was crackling with bright-red energy, and his glowing hands blazed a bright green color.

"Ready cuz?" Danny smiled.

Dani grinned. "Ready."

They both sucked in a large amount of air and gathered up their energy and emitted it into a loud, terrifying wail. Their sonic waves combined and double in power. Their vibrant energies creating disasterous effects. Everything in sight was blown away, defenseless to the horrendous amount of energy that worked in unison.

The siblings or 'cousins' clamped their mouths shut. Neither of them had put too much of their true powers into the wail, fearful of what could happen. But, it was definitely powerful enough to destroy the entire park.

A figure suddenly came launching towards them from the distance.

"What the fuck?" Danielle yelped.

"That guy's like a freakin zombie!"

Dan had been rapidly approaching, but it was obvious his last bit of energy was fleeting. He collapsed into a heap of pity a couple feet away.

Danny and Dani breathed sighs of relief. Unfortunately, both were caught off gaurd by an approaching bright green blast. They gasped when the ecto ray froze a few milli seconds from their faces, both hearing a voice suddenly call "Time out."

**~Hello, yeah, making a dramatic pause here just to emphasize the scene...so...Ok. Just continue.~**

Danielle gaped when she saw Chronos approaching, his hand extended. "Rewind," he breathed and the ecto blast rapidly retracted back to Dan.

"Time in," he whispered.

The blast exploded as Chronos collapsed. The Fenton siblings immediately rushed to Chronos's side.

"What the hell was that?" Danny shouted at a weak but not unconcious Chronos.

"No...time for questions..." Chronos groaned and his eyes fluttered closed. Danielle instinctively put her two fingers against the ghost's neck.

"Danielle!" Danny reproached, annoyed at her automatic movement.

"Danny," Danielle muttered wide-eyed. She raised her head to face him, their icy blue eyes connecting. She somehow managed to form the words, despite her obvious bewilderment. "Chronos has a pulse."

**A/N: I'm so proud. Now, this story is getting really close to the ending and I'm really excited.**

**Unfortunately, there has been only one reviewer, and I'm wondering if anyone **_**else **_**is still reading this.**

**I had originally planned for this to become a trilogy and, honestly, I'm really not sure if I'll post it up yet.**

**Many, many, many thanks to ElenaxoxoSilber for being the only one to review the last three chapters!**

**Yeah!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Onwards with the story!**

**I don't own DP.**

"What? But that's not possible!" Danny exclaimed as he pressed his own two fingers against the ghost's cold neck.

"You know, after everything you guys have been through, I figured you'd start _expecting _the impossible." A voice smugly called out from behind them.

The Fenton kids spun around and Danielle squealed. "Luna!"

Sure enough, it was Luna and the blonde had one of Jake's arms draped around her shoulder. She carefuly laid him down across the floor beside Chronos before allowing Danielle tackle her into a hug. Luna engulfed Danielle into an equally tight hug with her good arm.

She drew back and glanced at the two boys. "I should've known those two were trouble from the very beginning."

"You're alive," Danny pointed out. "Where've you been?"

"I don't even know," Luna admitted. "A dark, creepy room. But, Chronos really saved my ass back there. We can tell each other what happened _after _we get help."

And, no sooner had she uttered those words, a portal appeared on the ground. An image flickered to life.

Danny peered inside, staring down at a familiar tiled floor. "It leads to Chronos's castle. Come on, girls. Help me get them in."

:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Clockwork refused to answer any of their questions and, instead, surprised them by revealing that he had already called in a few ghostly physicians. He ordered the best medical teams, which astonished the surviving trio. They hadn't even _known _ghosts need doctors. Chronos and Jake were placed in the same room and the two halfas and the human were taken to another white room that eerily resembled a hospital.

Danny and Dani's injuries were nearly healed, thanks to Chronos and his energy. Luna's arm was immediately taken care of and her wound was disinfected. It was healing at a supernaturally fast pace, a strange cream having been applied to it after it was cleaned.

Clockwork suddenly entered the room, speaking in quiet tones to the physician before focusing on the three impatient teens.

"Chronos is fine, just physically exhausted from using that much power. Jake is..."

"What?" Luna and Danielle snapped simultaneously, both briefly glancing at each other.

"There was a slight problem," the doctor explained. He rubed his blond hair. "You see, the reason halfas are so rare is because they are unstable. No one knows exactly why you two and Vlad are still alive. It's really a miracle. Somehow, to put it in simpler terms, Jake's ectoplasmic cells were attacking his human ones. He was losing his humanity and that, in itself, is an extremely painful process that no one can survive. Fortunately, Clockwork has offered to take care of the child."

Clockwork shifted into his ancient form and spoke. "I can help restore his balance. But, his powers will be limited, if not disappear altogether."

"That's fine. Jake didn't even want his powers, anyways," Luna pointed out.

"Yes, but the human will have to remain in therapy. Here in the Ghost Zone."

"What?" Danielle let out a strangled cry.

"For how long?" Danny intercepted, a solemn expression planted on his face.

"Six months. Maybe more."

"Six month!" Danielle grew distraught but managed to remain calm. She retreated into her thoughts and peered up at Chronos with a hopeful glance. "And, he'll be fine when he comes back?"

"Yes," Clockwork reassured her.

"What about Chronos?" Danny demanded. "What the hell is up with that kid?"

"I prefer he tell you himself," the suddenlt-transformed-into-a-toddler-Clockwork replied.

The kid-ghost in question muttered something to the physician. He and his team immediately exited. Clockwork transformed into his middle-aged self just as Chronos entered the room.

"What up, pops?" Chronos grinned a lopsided grin as he glanced at the old ghost and his friends.

"Holy shit!" Danny cried out.

"Chronos is your father?" Danielle yelped.

**A/N: ...**

**Clockwork is super old and super powerful. I figured he **_**had **_**to have had a life, right? Maybe a woman, a child?**

**A handsome child, too. :D**

**Still not many reviews, but Ima see this out to the end. Sequel will be posted up after the last chapter.**

**I'm excited!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: This is the second to last chapter. So...enjoy whoever's reading.**

**I do not own Danny Phantom. Only the plot and the OC's.**

For a long moment, all the teens were too stunned to move, too stunned to speak. Danny was the first to recover from the initial shock, and also the first to break the silence. "Wow, I did _not_ expect that."

Chronos folded his arms across his chest and cast Danny a sideways glance. "Yeah, well, the guy left my mother when I was born."

"You're a halfa?" Luna blinked.

Chronos chuckled heartily, his red eyes glowing with mirth. "Don't be silly. I'm _not _a halfa. I'm a ghost."

"But, you have a pulse..." Danielle pointed out before letting her voice trail away.

"Actually," Clockwork began, "he is, indeed, a ghost. A rare ghost. Children born of two ghosts are _extremely _rare because spirits are not really alive. But, if their love is powerful enough, we can, in fact, concieve children. Children who breath, eat, and live. They are, what you might call, the living dead. They age like humans and grow like humans. They need nourishment like humans and get injured like humans. But, they have obsessions like ghosts and supernatural powers like us. Usually, their... 'special abilities' depend on their parents' powers."

"And, in your case, one of those 'special abilities' is Time," Danny concluded.

"Yes," the ancient ghost replied simply.

"So, can he die?" Danielle's eyes clouded with curiosity as she cast Chronos a worried glance.

"Yes." Clockwork repeated.

"Holy shit." Luna placed a hand on her head. She suddenly appeared pale and the dark shadows beneath her eyes had suddenly become more noticeable. "This is a lot to take in."

"No kidding," Danielle agreed wearily.

"Guess pops didn't see this one coming," Chronos smirked as he looked back at his father.

"What?" Danny snapped his eyes to Chronos before glancing at Clockwork. "You mean, you weren't sure of what would happen to us?"

"No." Clockwork's red gaze traveled to green-eyed hybrid. "Chronos is something beyond my control. He will be strong to say the least. Perhaps his powers will exceed my own. Perhaps not. His future is unstable. My son can be a source of great destruction as well as great salvation. It is why I left him and his mother as a child: it was too dangerous for anyone to know of his existence. His mother..." He paused. "Is no ordinary phantom. The combination of our powers resides in Chronos, therefore making him extremely dangerous. And, in his adolescence, his powers will begin to intensify. I do, in fact, still see the future. But, with Chronos there are so many possibilities, and I do not know what his choices will lead to. Now, his future is connected with all of yours. Jake and Luna included."

"So, why did you let him come to us, if you didn't know what would happen?" Luna questioned.

"That, my dear, is a secret," Clockwork replied ominously, "One that neither of you are ready to hear about. Now that Chronos' and Jake's powers are manifesting, our destinies are shifting. Both teenagers may be different but both are extremely dangerous."

"So, you're saying these kids are ticking bombs." Danny briefly glanced at Clockwork's son.

Clockwork simply smiled.

"You know what?" Luna began. She rose to her feet and placed her hands on her hips. "I'm tired, okay? I think we all need to rest."

"Agreed," Danielle muttered. "But first-"

"We need to see Jake," Danny finished with a smile. "I knew you would say that."

Clockwork agreed to give them to permission see Jake. He led them to the boy's room before silently shutting the door behind them as he departed the room. Jake was lying in a bed that was positioned in front of a wall. A small tube that led to a green-and-red IV bag was attached to his arm. The familiar beeping noise reassured everyone of his still beating heart. He seemed to be asleep, nothing more.

Danny placed a comforting hand on Danielle's shoulder before exiting with a silent Chronos; Luna hugged Danielle briefly and sat on opposite side of Jake. The clone pulled her chair closer to the sleeping boy and placed a cool hand over his own. She watched as his chest slowly rose and fell before laying her head against the mattress.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment and knew nothing else.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Danielle groggily fell in and out of consciousness, hearing a few voices.

The first one she recognized was Clockwork's. He was saying something about leaving. The next one she heard was Danny's, but he sounded hesitant.

"Don't worry," Clockwork murmured in reply. "She may stay here for the time being. Just take Luna to her house. I can assure you, when you get back to your home, Danielle will already be there. She just needs..." And their voices faded away.

The last time she awoke was to find a pair of gentle hands brushing back her bangs. She vaguely hearing a voice before returning to her deep slumber.

"_Pardonu min, bela fantomo..._"

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter's kinda rushed but I'm tired and goin' to bed soon.**

**The next chapter will have Jake and Dani fluff. Some sad little departure. We get to see what happens to Jake, Chronos, and Danielle.**

**And, in case you're wondering, that last sentence is in Esperanto.**

**Thank you, Google Translate. ^.^**

**Would anyone be so kind as to review?**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I am **_**soo **_**hooked on this show and it's so amazing! I'm obsessed. Love it!**

**Here's the second to last...well, it's technically the last chapter. **

**Oh, well, I don't own DP.**

Danielle blinked and shielded her eyes away from the blinding sun. She glanced up at Jake and fought back a few tears.

He was wearing a black leather jacket with faded jeans and worn sneakers. His dark brown hair was currently shaggy but cute, and his gray eyes were now dimmed by sadness.

They had agreed to let his mother know that he was temporarily being transferred to another school for a few weeks, almost half a year. It took a bit of convincing but she finally accepted.

They had agreed to reunite in front of an abandoned building that held a ghost portal.

Jake had already bid his farewell to Danny, Sam, and Tucker. The two of them having arrived from their school trip a day earlier.

Jake turned and enveloped Luna into a tight hug, at which point the new member of the freshman cheerleading squad punched him lightly in the arm. Jake nodded briefly at Chronos, both of them sharing a solemn gaze. "Take care of her while I'm gone."

Chronos grinned and flashed him a smirk. "Of course."

"And, don't try to pull anything while I'm gone." Jake glowered.

Chronos merely shrugged and rubbed a hand through his tousled midnight-black hair. "Nah. Neither of us is breaking the truce. You don't see Danielle and I won't put any moves on her. But, when you come back..." Chronos paused and grinned. "Well, 'all's fair in love and war.'"

Jake finally turned to Danielle. "Dani, I-"

Danielle cut him off by yanking him into a bone-crushing hug. He squezed her back. "Wait for me," he whispered.

"I'll see you soon," she smiled as she proudly gazed up at him.

His kissed her briefly but passionately before letting her go. He turned and walked towards the building, glancing back just as he wrapped his fingers around the rusty knob.

He sadly waved at them before disappearing inside, shutting the door behind him.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Luna questioned as she pulled her gaze back to the group.

"Nothing," Danny replied. "Just wait and protect the town like we always do."

"Actually, I was thinking that the kids should take a break," Sam replied as Danny wrapped his arm around her.

"But, this isn't over!" Luna exclaimed. "We don't even know what happened to Dan! He could come back you know!"

"Danny's right." Tucker agreed. "Team Phantom can handle the ghosts. Especially, Dan. The juniors can take a break."

"There's one thing that's still bugging me," Danielle admitted. Everyone turned to focus on her. "If Dan was fighting us and Chronos was battling his dad, who kidnapped Luna?"

The group glared at Chronos with suspicious glances.

"What? I don't know anything, I swear. All I did was that go to the future and help bring Dan back. That's it."

An unsettling silence fell upon the group silence. Someone had been aiding Dan. Somehow, the thought of Dan having help was extremely unsettling. He had been in the thermos for years now. How had he managed to get help? Anxiety suddenly filled the air.

Danny suddenly spoke, interrupting the group's unsettling thoughts. "We can wait until Jake comes back before we do anything rash."

"He's right," Chronos agreed.

"Besides, I get the feeling this evil accomplice won't be showing his face anytime soon," Danielle agreed.

Sam smiled and hugged Danny closer to her. She gazed up into his piercing blue eyes. "Let's go home."

**A/N: Hm...corny ending. But, it's not over. I'll post the epilogue soon. It's less corny.**

**Anyways, please review. ^.^**


	25. Epilogue

**A/N: AH! Last chap. Excited!**

**But, I don't own DP.**

The young woman wrapped her slender fingers around her master's frigid hand and watched as the teenagers in the distance dropped into a ghost portal. A silent teat escaped her eyes as the once mighty ghost disappeared before her.

She could've fooled herself into believing that her master had simply made himself . But, she had seen another ghost 'move on' before. She knew that her master had accepted defeat. Accepted that his Danny would never become evil.

Dan.

His name echoed in her mind. Her only master.

But, there was still hope. The girl, Dnielle, was still very young. So was the brown-haired boy that followed her around like a puppy.

Chronos. Dan had worked with him. She could manipulate him into becoming an ally.

And, Luna...

She leaned back against the grass and tilted her head ever so slightly. The more she thought about it, the more she realized she still had a chance for revenge.

She played with a strand of her silver hair and smiled a sadistice smile.

One by one, she would kill them all.

But, first, she needed a plan.

**A/N: Hm. I think that was a little dramatic. But, the girl who's gonna kill everyone needed some spotlight. Some time to say goodbye to her mentor.**

**Um...I'm going to try and make the next story a little better. Yes. There _will _be another one. I'm going to make sure to include romantic scenes between Chronos and Danielle, and Jake and Danielle.**

**I also want to add a bit of whump. You know, torture a few characters a bit. I'm not sure how I'm going to fit Danny, Sam, Tucker, the Fentons, and **_**maybe **_**Valerie.**

**Working with a lot of characters will be hard but I'll try to include them at least a little.**

**The next chapter will include my thanks to all the reviewers and a notification of when the third book will be published.**

**Possibly in a week or so. Maybe less.**

**That's the epilogue folks!**

**Please review. That was the last chapter and I _really _want to hear your thoughts.**


	26. Thanks

**A/N:**

**Hm...**

**Many, many, **_**many **_**thanks to:**

**jordylilly777 (the first one to review), Casera Phantom, Genie, Leahmarie 13, Danielle Fenton (I don't know if she'll read this since she has ben having some issues), wouldyoufancymystory, Magnesium-Mg12, jenna, Hiway202.**

**And, last but **_**definitely **_**not ****the least...**

**...drumroll please...**

**ElenaxoxoSilber!**

**My most loyal reviewer.**

**Anyways, not a lot of people reviewed. But, I don't mind. If anyone else reviews, I promise to add you on the list. ;D**

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed.**

**And, as for the people who added my story to alert, thanks. I **_**was **_**irritated at the lack of reviews, but **_**extremely**_** happy at the amount of Story Alerts and Favorites I recieved. So, thanks to you too.**

**Anyways, the third book, Danielle Fenton has **_**officially **_**been updated!**

**Thank you all **_**sooo **_**much for everything!**


End file.
